The Grim Truth
by Daytime Sky
Summary: Carlos and Logan find themselves in an unlikely friendship with each other. But there's something Carlos doesn't know, Logan has a strange and dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

_I hate science_, thought Carlos Garcia as he strolled down the hallway with his friends Kendall Knight and James Diamond. He was on his way to his least favorite class of the day, biology. Even though both Kendall and James were in the same class, he still hated it. It just bored him, science bored him. Carlos wasn't interested in learning about how the world works, he just wanted to simply live in it.

Carlos was the more easy-going of his two friends; they were both really focused on what they wanted from life, but Carlos didn't know what he wanted to do with himself, he just lived for the now.

All three boys were very well-liked and popular. They were the hockey stars of the school and everyone admired and respected them. People watched as they walked down the hallways together to biology; James loved the attention, but Kendall despised it. Carlos didn't seem to pay much attention to it, as he didn't really care.

"So Carlos, I'm going on a date with Jo on Friday, I was wondering if you wanted to come with Jennifer and make it a double?" Kendall asked as they walked into the classroom.

Carlos frowned at him. "Actually, she dumped me last night…"

"Oh, I'm sorry man. Don't worry about her, you could probably have any girl in the school at the snap of your fingers." Kendall reassured.

"Ha. James has already dated half the girls in the school, I don't want to date his leftovers." Carlos laughed.

James chuckled. "Ouch. That burns. You better move quick because I'm making my way to the other half soon and then you won't have any choice but to date my _leftovers_."

The boys sat down in their seats and waited for their teacher to start their daily lecture. They had only been in school for a week and Mr. Lawrence had already bored them to the point where they never wanted to come to biology class again.

"Settle down, class." Mr. Lawrence shouted. The room was suddenly silent. "Today is our first lab of the year. We will do a lab every Wednesday from now on. The lab partners you choose today will be your permanent partners for the year. You will do every lab and project with them, so choose wisely."

He sat down and waited for partners to be chosen. The room suddenly burst with energy. Everyone was scrambling around to find a partner. Carlos turned around to claim one of his friends.

"I call Kendall!" James yelled.

Carlos groaned. He had no idea who he would partner up with now. Everyone seemed to have already chosen their partner when Carlos turned back around. Mr. Lawrence stood up again with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Alright class, it seems that everyone has chosen their partners."

Carlos rose his hand. "I don't have a partner, sir. It looks like I'll have to work in a group of three…" He turned around and smirked at Kendall and James.

"Good try, Mr. Garcia, but there is someone you can work with. Mr. Mitchell can be your partner." Mr. Lawrence gestured to the back of the room.

Carlos turned around to see an awkward boy with dark hair and pale skin sitting at his desk reading a book. The boy looked up and grimaced. Carlos had never seen him before, he was strange looking. He must have been new.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Alright." he said as he got up from his chair and sauntered over to the boy.

_I'm not too thrilled to work with you either_, Logan thought when he saw Carlos roll his eyes. Logan knew this type. The big jock that ruled the school, he probably shoved kids like Logan in lockers on a daily basis. Logan did not like this pairing, he'd probably end up doing all the work anyways, why couldn't he just work alone and let Carlos be with his douchey friends?

Logan watched the Latino boy sit down next to him. "Hey, I'm Carlos."

"Logan." he introduced as they shook hands.

"Are you new, I've never seen you before?"

Logan looked slightly offended. "No… I've been going to school in this town since kindergarten…"

Carlos was somewhat embarrassed. How could he not notice someone who grew up with him? "Oh."

Mr. Lawrence pointed to the board where the lab instructions and materials were written, he then began to hand out a sheet of lab questions they had to answer. Logan carefully read the board as Carlos played around with his pen. _Idiot_, Logan thought.

Carlos watched Logan read the board as he played with his pen. _What an overachiever. Can this year just be over with? This class is bad enough already without this dork making me look stupid_.

"Alright, let's get to work." Logan said as he began to set up the lab.

"Okay." Carlos sounded so timid around people he didn't know. It was ironic that he was so popular.

Logan sighed. "Listen, you probably don't even want to do anything, so just let me handle this. You can try to answer the lab questions."

Carlos was offended. _Does he think I'm retarded or something?_ He nodded at Logan anyways, just wanting this lab to be over with. He grabbed the sheet of questions from Logan's side of the table and got ready to write.

"Wait" Logan stopped him. "Write them on a separate sheet of paper just in case you mess something up."

Carlos was ready to punch Logan in the face, but he complied ignoring the rude comments. He had the capability to at least _help_ with the lab, he wasn't that _dumb_. He sat and worked on the questions in silence, hoping he would never have to speak to Logan again.

Minutes passed, but they seemed like hours. These questions were easy, Carlos had actually listened to Mr. Lawrence's lectures this week. He at least _tried_ in school.

Logan was surprised to see how fast Carlos managed to answer the questions. He felt bad for saying what he did, but he couldn't afford for anyone to mess this up for him. School was important, friends weren't.

"Done." Carlos muttered as he finished the last question.

Logan was cleaning up the lab as Carlos finished, they both appeared to be quick workers. Carlos looked at the clock and noticed the bell was about to ring. _Thank God_. Logan got up to put his safety goggles in the bin.

"I can take yours for you if you want." he said quietly.

Carlos nodded, just to make him go away. He couldn't believe he would have to deal with Logan's crap for the rest of the year. I guess even the most popular of people must have enemies.

The minute Logan got home from school, he threw himself onto his bed. He was exhausted. He was up so late the night before and he still had a ton of homework to do. All he really wanted to do was sleep at this point, he was sick of trying so hard.

He looked over to his window and saw his plants. They were dead. He frowned.

"Dammit! I just got these yesterday! I'm so bad with… life." he sighed.

He decided that he would worry about his plants later and he closed his eyes. He promised himself that he wouldn't drift off, but accidentally fell asleep without thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's Wednesday… _Carlos sighed as he trudged into biology. Had it been a week already? He did not want to work with Logan again, he didn't feel like being insulted anymore than he already had been.

When he walked in the classroom, everyone was already sitting with their lab partners. He wanted to just ditch class, but it was too early in the school year to get into too much trouble, he needed the teachers to like him before he could get into trouble. He angrily sat down next to Logan and tried not to pay much attention to him.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Lawrence greeted. "Today, you will have another lab like I promised, _but_ you will also have you first project of the term."

Everyone groaned. Did this mean he would have to work with Logan _more_? Carlos sighed deeply.

Logan glanced at him and raised his brow. _Am I really that bad?_, he asked himself. He decided that he could just try to be nice today and cooperate with Carlos, they could at least get along if they were stuck working with each other.

"For this project you will work with your partner to monitor plant growth within the next week, I will supply you with the sprouts. I want you to take notes on the growth, write three paragraphs about the results, and make a small poster with pictures of your plant throughout the week. I want you to actually work with your partners on this project, so don't just make one person do all the work. The project is due next Wednesday." Mr. Lawrence pointed to the board. "Now start you lab."

Logan turned to Carlos. Carlos did not look happy, he looked somewhat gloomy and depressed. It was kind of upsetting, Logan didn't understand why Carlos hated him so much.

"Alright, now are you busy after school today?" Logan asked.

"No…"

_Please, no. I do not want to work on this project with you, especially today, _Carlos thought to himself.

"Well, I really want to get a good grade on this. How about you just come home with me and we'll work on it really quick?"

Carlos was beginning to get a headache, but nodded anyways. "Sure, I guess."

"Good."

Logan started to do the lab and Carlos did the question sheet. As they worked, Mr. Lawrence placed a paper face down on their table and smiled at them as he walked away. Logan picked it up and looked at it.

"It's last week's lab, we got a hundred." He smiled at Carlos.

"Oh, nice." Carlos muttered.

He continued on with his questions. Was this Logan's attempt at being nice? It definitely wouldn't make up for what he had said to Carlos last week. Logan noticed Carlos' reluctance to talk to him, so he continued the lab in silence.

It had been the same as the week before, they did their work in silence and they finished right before the bell. Logan put their safety goggles away and Carlos still never wanted to speak to Logan again. He was relieved when the class ended.

* * *

><p>"Hey, <em>Carlitos<em>!" James greeted as Carlos sat down at their table for lunch.

Carlos noticed that James was sitting next to the strange, artsy girl Camille. She looked slightly awkward sitting at their table. Carlos wondered what she was doing there.

"James, introduce your new girlfriend to Carlos!" Kendall insisted.

"Oh! Carlos, this is my new girlfriend, Camille." James introduced.

Camille waved shyly. "Hi."

Carlos nodded at her. "Hey."

They all began eating when Jo sat down next to Kendall. Everything soon felt awkward to Carlos, he was the only guy at the table without a girl. Usually, Carlos wouldn't mind, but this year had really sucked for him so far, his girlfriend of two years dumped him and he was stuck working with an asshole like Logan.

Kendall nudged him. "Cheer up, Carlos. You've been so down lately. I mean, you haven't even touched your lunch and it's your favorite today! Corndogs! I mean, I get that you're down about Jennifer, but you need…"

"I know! I'm sorry! You're right though. I mean, I'm usually the life of the party!" Carlos smiled at the rest of the table.

He began to devour his lunch like usual. They were right. What was the point of being sad? He was the confident and funny Carlos Garcia and being upset would just make him look like an overemotional loser.

"Now that's the Carlos I know!" Jo giggled.

"Vut can I shay? I'm jush so charming!" Carlos exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

The whole table laughed. He forgot how great making people laugh felt. It was practically all he lived for, just the ego boost alone gave him was a rush.

It wasn't soon before long when he was done eating. He stood up to clear his tray and happily walked across the cafeteria to the trash cans. On his way back, he noticed Logan sitting alone, reading a book. _Who the hell sits alone at lunch? He's so weird._

Carlos returned to his friends and ignored what he just saw.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Carlos searched around the school for Logan. He didn't necessarily want to go hang out with Logan, but it's not like he had anything better to do. Kendall and Jo were on a double date with James and Camille. He didn't mind them being happy, but he wished he could hang out with his two best friends without being a fifth wheel.<p>

"Carlos!" Logan called.

Carlos turned around. "Hey!" He tried to sound friendly, he wouldn't let a loser like Logan bring him down.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me go to my locker, I'll meet you out in the parking lot."

Carlos noticed his friends and acquaintances giving him a strange look. Were they looking at him funny because he was talking to Logan? Carlos shrugged and started playing with his lock.

Logan hummed to himself while waiting for Carlos in the parking lot. He leaned against his crappy car and thought about the project. Carlos seemed to be a diligent worker, so at least her wasn't stuck with a _total_ failure. He would be a lot worse off if he had been paired with James.

He watched Carlos walk out of the building. He was mingling with some sophomores, they looked at him with adoration. Logan didn't understand why everyone liked Carlos and his friends so much. He understood they played hockey, but what's so special about that? It's just a _sport_.

He was halfway through the parking lot when the sophomores left his side and some senior girls took their place. They giggled at everything he said and were extremely flirty. Carlos appeared to be completely unaware though, and he continued on to Logan quickly telling the girls goodbye.

"Well, it's obvious everyone here loves you." Logan tried to start conversation.

Carlos laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't noticed that everyone watches you as you come out of the building?"

Carlos raised his brow. "And _you_ did…?"

Logan blushed, he must have looked like a total creep. "It's hard not to…" he said nervously.

Carlos laughed again. "Calm down, I'm just joking with you, Logan."

Logan noticed that Carlos was a lot friendlier now, maybe he was just tired this morning.

"Alright, I'll just follow you to your house, so don't go too fast, okay?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

The boys got into their cars and began to drive off. Carlos sat in his car thinking, thinking about being happy. _Well, Logan doesn't seem too bad after all. He's actually kind of funny. And Jennifer? She was a little too bratty for my tastes anyways. _He smiled to himself at his new found optimism.

Logan drove slowly so Carlos could follow him with ease. _He's actually kind of nice_, Logan thought. He was beginning to understand why Carlos was so popular. _His friends may be jerks, but he sure isn't. _Logan smiled to himself, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to _Chez Mitchell_." Logan announced as they walked into his house.

Carlos looked around. Logan had a nice house, not as nice as James and Kendall's, but it was nicer than his. Logan led Carlos upstairs to his room.

"My room is kind of messy, I hope that's okay." Logan told him.

"That's fine. My room's a wreck. Hell, my whole house is a wreck." Carlos laughed.

Logan swung open the door to his room. His eyes darted to the window. "_Shit_." he muttered.

"You okay..?" Carlos asked.

Logan sighed. "I'm fine, but there's a problem with our project."

"What?"

Logan gestured to the dead plants in the window. "Well, I suck at keeping things alive, as you can see. Plants, pets, you name it. It's like everything I touch dies…." He frowned. "Except people of course!" he finished quickly and awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh. Alright."

"We could always just take the pictures here today and then leave the plants at your house…"

Carlos scowled. "You actually trust me with the plants? I figured you thought I was too _dumb_ to do anything." he snapped.

Logan grew wide-eyed. "No! Last week! I didn't mean it like that… I'm sorry. I'm just, I guess you could say I'm an over-achiever."

"But… why?" Carlos asked curiously.

_Why? No one has ever asked me why… _

"Because I need to get into medical school."

A look of understanding came over Carlos' face. "Oh…."

"We should get to taking those pictures now." Logan suggested.

Carlos nodded and watched Logan get out his camera. It was at that moment he noticed that Logan's room was completely organized; the only thing that was out of place were the pair of jeans and shirt on the floor. _So much for his room being a mess_, he thought.

They began to take the pictures. Carlos had a funny idea, he picked up one of the plants and began modeling it for the camera. Logan laughed and actually took the pictures of his absurd modeling. _Are we actually having fun?_, Logan asked himself.

After the pictures, Carlos, in all irony, didn't want to go home. He sat down on Logan's bed, looked up at him, and smirked.

"I have a question…" Carlos began.

"What?"

"I saw you sitting alone at lunch today, what was up with that? Why weren't you sitting with your friends? I mean, everyone has friends…"

Logan looked at the ground. "No, not everyone has friends…"

Carlos suddenly felt sympathy for him. "Well, it looks like we're done here."

Logan frowned. "Yeah. Well, if you're not busy Friday we could always work on it at your house?"

Carlos thought for a moment. Was he busy tomorrow? Kendall and James already had another double date planned for tomorrow… _What the hell, why not? It's either that or sit at home sulking over Jennifer… _

"Sure." Carlos got up and grabbed his things. "See ya tomorrow, Logan."

Logan waved. "Bye."

* * *

><p>Logan lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He was anxious for some reason, and was too restless to sleep. He felt like he was beginning to have a… friend. He felt pathetic, not having friends.<p>

He used to have friends in elementary school, but in middle school everything changed. No one wanted to be friends with the weird, smart kid who always seemed exhausted. High school was even worse, no one seemed to notice him there. On the brightside, he always got a lot of reading done…

It was weird, having plans on a Friday night. He was usually reading or hanging out with his mother. That was never fun. Logan longed for the weekends though, it was the perfect time to catch up on his sleep. He still had little missions at night on the weekends, but usually they gave him day jobs whenever they could.

Tonight was one of his nights off, but he still couldn't sleep. It could have been because of Carlos, but it also could have been because he was used to being up this late… he figured it was the latter.

He heard something that sounded like a burst of flames. He sat up in his bed. _What the hell, this is my night off! _He picked up the black envelope at the end of his bed and sighed. Well, at least he was awake.

* * *

><p>Logan drove to school on Friday, struggling to keep himself awake. He blasted the radio and attempted to sing along.<p>

"What is love! Baby don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! No more!"

He felt so weird singing along to the catchy 90s tune; Logan was not a singer, at least he didn't think so. He parked his car at school, but waited until the song was over to get out of it. As lame as it was, Logan loved that song, he never understood why.

Logan felt less capable and grew more tired every minute he sat there listening to the song. Everything was suddenly very slow. _What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more_. As the chorus played, Carlos was walking towards Logan's car in what seemed like slow motion. Logan's eyelids began to droop as the song carried him to sleep.

_What is love? _"Carlos is love…" Logan muttered.

The song ended and the sound of heavy guitars jolted him awake. Logan yelled as the radio was suddenly louder than he remembered. Logan was exhausted and he was having trouble putting two plus two together. He recalled what he had said before he drifted off for those few moments. _Carlos is love? God, I really am tired…_ Logan laughed at his statement from before. _I'm not gay, and even if I was, Carlos would _not_ be my type._

He laughed at himself again as he opened his car door.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Logan is listening to in the car is called "What Is Love" by Haddaway if you were wondering. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, I'm enjoying their friendship a lot, so hate to disappoint, but there will be no slash. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Logan sat at lunch awaiting the end of the day. This would be the first time he had plans since the sixth grade. He was so sick of being lonely, he was so sick of reading. He put down his book and looked across the cafeteria. He spotted Carlos sitting with his friends. He wondered what that was like, being so popular. He had never thought about it before, he was too obsessed with education to even fathom the concept of having so many friends.<p>

He poked around at his lunch with his fork. The day couldn't go by any slower. 

* * *

><p><em>Briiiiing<em>. The final bell. Logan felt nervous and anxious. What if Carlos doesn't remember? He would feel like such a loser, getting blown off like that…

Logan made his way to his locker. He kept looking around for Carlos, but never saw him, which was weird because people usually cleared out of his way as he walked, so he was really easy to spot. He was worried, what if he left already?

He nervously put his text books in his locker. _I'm being way too paranoid. Logan, use logic. If he doesn't remember, so what? More sleep for you._ His words of encouragement didn't seem to calm him down, his palms were still sweating.

He began to walk to the parking lot with a sick stomach. He would feel like such an idiot if Carlos ditched him, he had been anticipating this for a couple days now. He stopped paying attention to the people around him and focused in on his thoughts.

_Friends. Carlos told me that everyone had friends. Why don't I have friends? I have always tried to be friendly and then I'd get lost in my work and my books and… that. I'm so stupid. I screwed myself over, didn't I? _

"Hey."

Logan looked up and saw Carlos standing in front of Logan's car. His stomach dropped with relief and he smiled. Thank God.

"Hi…"

Carlos laughed. "You look like you just saw a ghost. I'm not that ugly, am I..?"

Logan chuckled. "You just startled me, I wasn't paying much attention."

"Ah. I see." Carlos said as he nodded at him. "Anywho, we should probably get going."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos got into their cars and began to drive off. Carlos hated driving slow, he understood that Logan needed to find his way to Carlos' house and all, but Carlos loved driving fast, it was such a rush. He was always afraid of being caught though, his dad was a police officer and he would probably get into so much trouble if he were to get a speeding ticket. The ride seemed like it took forever at that speed, but eventually they arrived at Carlos' house.<p>

Carlos suddenly realized how crappy his house must have looked in comparison to Logan's, he felt embarrassed. "My house isn't very nice, I hope you don't mind."

Logan frowned. _Is the confident Carlos Garcia actually embarrassed because of me..? _"It's perfect Carlos."

Carlos looked at Logan skeptically. No one had ever said anything good about his small, rundown home before. When he first started hanging out with Kendall and James, they both teased him about his shabby house; Carlos laughed along, but he really hated when they did that. Carlos led Logan into his house. It was messier than he remembered, but decided to ignore the embarrassment growing inside him.

"I like your house, it's cozy, rather than all of the huge houses in this town." Logan complemented.

Carlos smiled. "Thanks."

They went to his room and began working on his project. It was quite boring and Carlos hated science no matter what environment he was stuck studying it in. Logan, on the other hand, was really enjoying himself, despite the fact that the project was so simple and predictable. He just enjoyed the company.

After about an hour, they were done working on their science project. Carlos thought as he put the plants back into place. _Should I invite him to go do something with me, or…? _He thought of Kendall and James and their dates and grimaced.

"Hey Logan, wanna go out to dinner or something…?"

Logan was taken aback. No one had actually asked him to go somewhere before. "Sure!"

Carlos smiled at him. Logan was so odd, but that was okay, because odd people need friends too. Yeah, maybe Carlos was only hanging out with Logan because he had nothing else to do and he felt bad for him, but he was actually kind of enjoying his time with Logan.

* * *

><p>The restaurant Carlos drove them to was nice, it was a diner. Logan had never seen it before, mainly because he rarely left the house and when he did it was usually at night. They sat down in the crowded diner and Logan looked around curiously.<p>

"My dad used to take me here all the time when I was little." Carlos told him. "He said it was the place that he and my mom fell in love and where he proposed to her. I always found the story corny, but the food is fantastic and that's all that really matters. Do your parents have any interesting stories like that…?"

Logan's stomach twisted in a knot. _My mother was supposed to die that night… _"No, my dad never really told me those kinds of stories. He was more of an adventure kind of guy…"

"Oh! He must be pretty cool then, huh?"

Logan's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Actually, my dad is dead…"

Carlos suddenly felt really uncomfortable and sorry for him. "Oh… I'm really sorry, if I would have known I wouldn't of…"

Logan interrupted him quickly. "No! It's fine. No one really knows, so I couldn't of expected you to know of course."

They were silent for a while after that. They ordered and ate their food and the tension between them reminded Carlos of their first couple of labs together. He decided to try to start a new conversation.

"What do you want to do after we eat?" 

_He actually wants to hang out with me after we eat too?_

* * *

><p>"Carlos, I think this is a bad idea."<p>

Carlos shook his head. "Trust me Logan, you'll have so much fun."

They were hiding behind a dumpster at the grocery store waiting for the people around the shopping carts to divert their attention to something else. Finally, no one seemed to be around or paying attention.

"Now!" shouted Carlos.

He quickly put on his hockey helmet and pulled Logan's arm as he ran for a cart. He grabbed it and ran and Logan ran behind him in a panic. _If we're caught, we'll be in so much trouble…_ Logan thought anxiously. They finally stopped running when they reached the alley in between the grocery store and the Laundromat next door. Carlos pushed the shopping cart to the back of the alley and Logan followed, out of breath and still filled with fear.

"Alright, so what exactly are we doing?" he asked.

"Well first, I'm going to drag the trash cans to the end of the alley. Then, I'm going to hop in the shopping cart, you'll push me a few steps and then push as hard as you can and let go and then I enjoy the ride. We'll take turns."

The color drained from Logan face. _This sounds extremely dangerous_. "Okay."

Carlos dragged the trash cans to the front of the alley and then hopped into the shopping cart. "Ready?"

Logan gripped the shopping cart's handle and choked back his nerves. _For a guy who has the scariest job in the world, I'm a huge wimp_. "Yup."

Logan ran a few steps and then pushed the cart as hard as he could. Carlos went flying across the alley with a huge smile on his face. He was stopped at the end by the trash cans. He jumped out of the cart and pushed it to the back of the alley.

"You're pretty strong for a nerd. You ready for your turn?"

_No_. "Yes!" Logan jumped into the cart and got ready for the terror which was about to grip him.

Carlos ran a few steps and then pushed as hard as he could, but Carlos was incredibly strong and Logan went flying across the alleyway. He screamed as he wheeled toward the trash cans. The impact was painful, he flew out of the cart and into the trash cans and hit his head. The pain surged through him for a few moments, but quickly went away and was replaced by the thought of how big of a rush the ride was.

"Logan! Logan! Are you okay?" Carlos yelled as he ran towards Logan, who was lying on the trash motionlessly.

Logan jumped to his feet and threw his hands up. "That was awesome!"

The boys laughed and high-fived. They rode the cart a few more times and each and it started to get dark.

"We should probably get going now." Carlos suggested.

"That was the best thing ever!" Logan yelled.

"Who's there?" a man yelled in the distance. Carlos knew that yell, it was the manager of the grocery store.

"Shit." whispered Carlos. "Run!"

The boys made a mad dash out of the alley and past the store manager. They ran as fast and as far as they could. They were both laughing, which made it hard for both of them to breathe, but neither boy cared. They were having fun, and that was all that mattered. They made it to Carlos' car when they finally stopped running.

Logan breathed heavily and struggled for air. "This… was… the best night… ever."

Carlos was also panting. "I know!"

They laughed and ignored how tired, out of breath, and cold they were.

"Project tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded and smiled. "Hell yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos was awoken by his cell phone buzzing. He hated that noise, it sounded like a jackhammer. He slowly rose to see who it was. Kendall. He quickly answered it, missing his friends.

"Hey Carlos!"

"Hey buddy!" Carlos exclaimed, really excited to talk to Kendall.

"Listen, James and I were planning on going to the rink for a quick game of hockey. You in?"

Carlos wanted to just get up and go right away, but then he remembered his project plans with Logan. "What time were you guys planning on going?"

"Whenever we feel like it. Why? Do you have to do something?"

"Yeah. I have to work on my project with Logan at around noon, but that shouldn't take too long. We could meet up at around two?" Carlos hoped that it was okay, he _really_ missed his friends.

"Alright. I'll call James. I'll see you at two!" Kendall told him as he hung up.

Carlos suddenly felt really excited. The past three days had been weird, the school year so far had been weird. He missed the balance of sophomore year and the years before that. He had hung out with the guys, played hockey, and held a steady relationship with Jennifer. He longed for that again. _Everything happens for a reason_, he told himself.

* * *

><p>"One of our plants died." Logan announced as they were setting up their project.<p>

Carlos shrugged. "Oh well."

Logan raised his brow. "Oh well? Death is such a sudden thing, death is such a _scary_ thing and all you have to say is 'oh well'?"

"Logan you're overreacting. It's just a plant."

"You're right, I'm just being… stupid." Logan muttered.

Carlos put down the pencil he was scribbling notes with. _I sound like such a jerk_. "No, _I'm_ being stupid. I've never experienced death like you have… I don't even know what I'm talking about. You had to go through what happened to your dad, I don't quite understand how that feels."

_You don't even the know the start of it… _Logan sighed. "No, just forget about it. I should be more positive. That was a long time ago."

_And the results of his death are still torturing me now… _Logan shook the thoughts out of his head. He was just angry at his lack of sleep. They quickly finished their project and put away the plants. Carlos didn't know what to do with the dead one. _What if Logan gets offended if I throw it away?_, Carlos asked himself. He kept it there hoping Logan would take care of it.

Carlos looked at the clock. It was one-thirty. He had to get ready to go. "Listen Logan, I have to run down to the rink to play some hockey. Do you wanna work on the project tomorrow, or…?"

Logan did, he liked having someone to hang out with. "It's up to you. I doubt you want to work on this project all weekend though."

"Alright, Monday then?"

"Sure." Logan was somewhat disappointed, but he really did need sleep and he was expecting one or two day jobs this weekend anyways.

Logan picked up the dead plant and threw it away. _I need to get over it_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Carlitos<em>! Long time, no see!" James shouted as Carlos skated onto the ice.

"What are you even talking about? We sat together at lunch yesterday and we have three freaking classes together." Carlos laughed.

"I know, but we haven't hung out with you in a while."

"Dude, you guys keep going out on dates and now I'm dateless! You can't blame me."

"Well, guess what? No dates right now so let's play some _hockey_!" Kendall exclaimed.

The boys skated around the rink and got the small match started. Carlos felt unstoppable as he glided on the ice, he felt unstoppable being the center of attention like this. He glanced up at the giggling girls on the bleachers and the smiling kids surrounding the rink that wanted to be just like him when they were older.

He had forgotten this feeling over the past three days. He had fun with Logan, but this was the life he was used to. He felt stupid for liking the attention and the popularity, but he had earned it; he was nice to everyone and he worked his ass off to be one of the best hockey players on the team. This was what he lived for and he wasn't going to let being dateless take it away from him.

The boys shredded the ice for about thirty minutes. Spectators watched in awe at the small game. It was two against one; James and Kendall against Carlos, it had been Carlos' turn to play alone. It was hard having an uneven number of players. _Maybe Logan knows how to play hockey…_

Eventually, it was time to part from the game and let everyone skate, Carlos had lost. They sat down on the bleachers and started taking off their heavy hockey gear.

"Great game guys. I feel like we haven't played in forever." Kendall said as he gasped for breath.

"The season starts soon, so that's good." James panted.

They decided they would just skate for another hour or so and then go out to eat. They watched the Zamboni start to ride around and clean the ice. The driver looked slightly drunk and the vehicle was going faster than usual. The driver braked quickly and was thrust out of the seat and onto the ice.

"Oh shit!" James shouted.

The man tried to crawl away from the huge Zamboni, but he kept slipping and falling down. People screamed in horror at the scene, some ran for the gates of the rink in attempt to rescue him, Kendall included. The gate was locked and the potential heroes were to frantic to manage to unlock it.

Carlos watched in terror was the driver was run over by the Zamboni, it was a gory and gruesome scene. _I should have closed my eyes_… He watched as people screamed and ran out of the building, James was pulling on his arm. There was blood all over the ice.

Behind all of the commotion, he watched the still moving Zamboni. He watched as it smeared the driver's blood across the ice. He saw something strange though, a slow moving black cloak crossing the ice towards the machine.

"Come on Carlos!" yelled Kendall as he pulled him.

The boys quickly ran out of the building.

* * *

><p>They ate in silence, still horrified by what they had just witnessed. Carlos had never been depressed while eating at his diner, it was too filled with good memories, but today was different. <em>I'll never shrug death off again<em>…

"We were so close to saving him…" Kendall said quietly.

James looked down at his food and played with it with his fork. "It was his time, I guess."

_His time? What does that even mean? What determines when your _time_ is? _

"Carlos, you haven't said a word since it happened…." Kendall remarked.

"I've never known anyone whose died."

James and Kendall looked surprised. James frowned at him, but then tried to smile. "It's going to be okay, buddy. We'll get through this. We're the amazing three and we don't let anything bring us down."

Carlos took a bite of his food. "Maybe you're right. Move along. We have one life to live and dwelling on the sorrow isn't going to make it any better. This is the only life we've got and we've gotta live it big time."

The boys smiled at each other in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to make the corny reference at the end. :]<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Logan sat down at his usual table with his tray in one hand and his book in the other. He was in a good mood today, he had the night off. He began eating and soon he got lost in his book. Books took Logan away from the real world, they were his escape from his boring, yet very exciting, life.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Logan looked up from his book. Carlos was standing in front of him.

"Reading and eating?"

Carlos shook his head. "I'm not letting you eat alone. Get up."

"But Carlos I'm fi…"

"_Get up_!" Carlos demanded.

Logan quickly shut his book and picked up his tray. As nice as Carlos was, he was a lot bigger than Logan and Logan was still afraid him. He followed Carlos to his table. _The popular table_, Logan thought in awe.

Carlos pointed to the chair across from him and next to James. "Sit."

Logan did as he was told. Everyone at the table gave him a strange look. "Who's your friend?" James asked.

"This is Logan Mitchell. He's in our science class, remember?"

James nodded. "Oh yeah. You're new here right?"

Logan wanted to scream with frustration. "No."

"But I've never seen you…"

"He's not new! Okay James?" Carlos quickly interrupted.

"Okay man, chill out."

Kendall smiled at Logan. "Hey man, I'm Kendall," he gestured to his girlfriend. "And this is Jo."

"Hi." she greeted sweetly.

"Hello." Logan said shyly.

They all went back to eating his food when Carlos noticed that Camille wasn't sitting at their table. "Where's Camille?"

James leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I broke up with her. She was getting a little… crazy. She wants to be an actress or something, she kept breaking into character at random points of the day. I'm far too handsome to limit myself to a nut, so now I'm a single man again, Carlitos. I can have all the ladies I want."

Kendall chuckled. "If there's any ladies left. I mean, you've dated most of the girls in school."

"Kendall, guys like me have no limits. The combination of my good looks, charm, and shear allure attract ladies near and far. No one can resist me. Watch."

James looked around the cafeteria and locked eyes with a passing sophomore. He smiled at her. "Excuse me miss, I know we've never met before, but I need to ask you two things."

The girl smiled and blushed. "What?"

"One, do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes." James winked at her and she giggled. "Two, will you go out with me Saturday night?"

"Well, my birthday party is that night, but I can probably get out of that." she said excitedly.

"Awesome, pick you up at seven."

The girl scampered away, giggling. Kendall raised his brow and gave Jo a skeptical look. Logan was amazed, _How can he get girls like that? _

"And that boys, is how you work the magic." James kicked his feet up on the table.

"Welcome to the table, Logan." Kendall joked, gesturing at James' performance.

* * *

><p>"I think we're done for today." Logan said as he put the plants back into the window.<p>

"Cool. So Logan, now that you're one of us, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

_I'm one of _them_? Does that mean I have friends? _Logan didn't know what to say. "Well, I like reading. I like science, not stupid crap like this though." he gestured to the plants. "I like… eating? Sleeping…"

Carlos smirked. "Do you play hockey?"

"No… I'm not very athletic if you couldn't tell."

Carlos' smile grew wider. "Would you like to learn…?"

Logan wasn't exactly sure, he had never even tried to play a sport before and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Carlos. _Everything is changing, take a chance_.

Logan smiled back. "Sure. Why the hell not?"

* * *

><p>"Carlos, I look stupid."<p>

Logan stepped into the rink wearing Carlos' old hockey gear from middle school. It was a bit small on Logan, but it fit him well enough.

"You look fine, just suck it up. If you make the team in a few weeks, you'll get your own gear."

_Make the team? What! _Logan started skating around nervously, trying to get the hang of it. He used to ice skate all the time with his mom, but then once his dad passed away they stopped going.

Carlos skated along side him. "Alright, we'll start simple."

He began teaching Logan some basic hockey techniques. Carlos was surprised, Logan was a natural. It could have been because he was a good listener, or a good learner, but Carlos would show him something and Logan knew exactly what he was doing; Carlos was extremely impressed.

After about an hour of teaching Logan, Carlos was ready to leave. He patted Logan on the back. "You're like a prodigy or something."

"Thanks."

Carlos turned around to grab his pucks. Suddenly, Logan heard a sudden burst of flames. He looked to his right and resting on the ice was a black envelope. Logan screamed and quickly stuffed the envelope in his shirt. Carlos turned around. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I just almost fell is all. We should go, I have to go. I'll catch you later." Logan said nervously.

He skated off the ice and then began hopping in his skates toward the door. Carlos watched him curiously and skated off the ice. Logan kept hopping toward the door, but then lost his balance and fell on his face.

Carlos cringed. Logan raised one of his hands, still lying face first on the ground. "I'm totally okay."

_I need to get a new job_, Logan thought sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

"The last day of the project, finally." Logan announced that Tuesday after school.

Carlos clapped and started inspecting the plants for the final time. "Yay!"

Logan was somewhat upset. _What if Carlos stops talking to me after we're done? _He frowned. _It was fun while it lasted..._

"Why so glum?" Carlos asked as he finished up his notes.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Well, you better wake up because we're training after we're done."

Logan smirked. _Maybe it's not over. _"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ if you want to make the team in a couple weeks you're going to have to work your ass off."

Logan grew uneasy. "Carlos, about the team… I'm not sure that I can handle it."

"Huh?"

"I'm a wimp."

Carlos smiled. "Oh! Don't worry Logan, you'll be great!"

Logan chuckled. "I guess you're right."

The boys finished up their notes and took their final pictures. They put their project together and made it as nice as they could. Logan inspected every detail of it, proving himself to be a perfectionist. The boys smiled at how nice their project came out. _I could never make any of my school work look this great_, Carlos thought to himself.

"It looks good." Logan said as they stared at it.

"Mr. Lawrence will be impressed with the project and my parents will be impressed with the grade we got. I'm not too great with projects." Carlos laughed.

Logan grabbed the project and started packing it away for school the next day; Carlos sat on his bed and started whistling, waiting for Logan to finish. Suddenly, Logan heard a small interruption to Carlos' whistling. It sounded like a quick burst of flames. Logan whipped around to see a black envelope resting on the edge of his bed. _Oh shit. I hope Carlos didn't see…_

"What the_ hell_ was that!" Carlos shrieked as he jumped off Logan's bed. _He did. _

Logan scrambled for his bed in a panic, grabbed the envelope, and shoved it in his shirt. "Nothing! It was absolutely nothing!"

Carlos glared at him angrily. "Don't act like I'm _stupid_. What the _hell_ was that!"

Logan was sweating profusely. If I tell him he'll never hang out with me again. He gulped. Carlos was waiting for an answer. He took the black envelope from his shirt and held it with a clenched fist; Carlos watched him curiously.

"Carlos I don't know how to tell you this…" Logan started.

"What? I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Your house might just be haunted. We can get some paranormal investigators or some shit on that right away. If these ghosts are bothering you I'll have a talk with them. No one messes with my friends, not even the paranormal!" Carlos rambled nervously, hoping it _was_ something silly like a haunting.

"No Carlos… It's not ghosts, it's, well, me..."

Carlos looked confused. "What do you mean 'it's you'?"

Logan sighed. "Promise me you won't run away when I tell you."

Carlos nodded. "I promise." _How bad could it be?_, Carlos asked himself.

Logan looked nervously at his friend. "Carlos, I'm… I'm Death."

Carlos smirked skeptically. "You're Death? And what do you mean by that Logan? I know you kill plants and stuff, but I think you're exaggerating."

"No Carlos, I'm not. I'm Death. Like, you know, the Grim Reaper."

Carlos' smirk quickly disappeared as he heard Logan's words and looked at the envelope in his hand. He sprinted towards the door. Luckily, Logan was closer to the doorway and was able to throw his body onto the door before Carlos could get to it. He cringed. _He can't leave me. I need him. I can't go back to being alone._

"Please! Please Carlos don't go! Listen, I know this is crazy and weird and horrifying, but please don't leave! I have no one! I can't help this! I can't help who I am! I don't even really kill people!" he held up the envelope. "I get these! They tell me when people are going to die! I go and get their spirit and bring it where it belongs! That's it! I don't want to be this way! I really don't! It's a bloodline thing! Just please, _please_ don't go!" he pleaded frantically.

Carlos looked at him sympathetically. He was afraid of Logan, he was afraid of death, especially after what had happened on Saturday at the ice rink. _I don't know what to do. Logan needs a friend, but he's _Death_._ Carlos suddenly smelt death on Logan, it made him want to throw up. He could see tears in Logan's eyes. Usually, he would call him a baby or a wimp, but not today. _He's been alone, for so long. Because he's Death. And he can never escape Death, because he can't run away from himself. _

"Please." he begged again.

Carlos looked up at the boy's worried expression. His stomach twisted into a tight knot. "I'll stay."

Logan beamed. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't think you understand how much this means to me." He stepped away from the door.

"We have hockey to practice though. Can Reapers play hockey? Or is it too mortal for them?" Carlos joked.

Logan laughed with relief. _That was more terrifying than my job…_

* * *

><p>Carlos lay in his bed that night, his head filled with thoughts. He was afraid, he was afraid for his life.<p>

_What if this is all a trap? What if this little "I don't have any friends thing is" is just an act to lure me in? What if he's planning on stealing my soul! For his freakish collection! _

Carlos sat upright in his bed. _That would never happen. Logan is a great guy and he would never do something like that. He can't help that he's Death. Hell, he's like a celebrity. My friend is known all around the world_. Carlos smiled.

_I feel like I'm going to shit my pants. A celebrity? More like everyone is afraid of him! He's Death! Plants and animals die when they're exposed to him for too long! He smells like death! He wears a black cloak and steals souls away! I _saw_ him! At the ice rink! _

Carlos shook his head. _Logan is a nice boy, he can't help who he is. He can't help that it runs in the family. He's just the a Grim Reaper. You heard what he told you, he only takes the spirits of the dead to where they must go. He can't kill you, he only takes care of you after you die. _

Carlos still felt anxiety in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about Logan. He felt bad for being so afraid, but frankly, he just couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>Logan was amazed that Carlos stayed and played hockey with him. Logan was amazed that he had told someone his secret. Logan was amazed that he finally had a friend. He sat in his bed in his cloak, waiting for the appropriate time to leave for his mission. His life may have been filled with death, but maybe it was time for Logan to start living.<p>

He smiled to himself. "I'm finally not alone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, it's finals week and I haven't had much time to write.**

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready for one of the most exciting nights of the month!" Kendall shouted at lunch one Friday afternoon.<p>

"Oh boy." Jo said. She rolled her eyes and left the table to go sit with Camille.

"A night of manly bonding to the _extreme_!" James continued.

"A night a food and pointless activities!" Carlos added.

Logan stared at them with a confused look. They smiled at him and then started rhythmically banging their fists on the table.

"Guys night! Guys night! Guys night! Guys night!" the three boys chanted.

Kendall waved his hand to silence his friends. "It is time for our pal _Logie_ here to be inducted into our circle of friends. To become.. one of the dogs!"

The three boys howled and began banging on the table again. "Guys night! Guys night! Guys night!"

Carlos held up his hand up to quiet down James and Kendall. "Logan Mitchell, are you ready to become a member of the pack!"

The boys leaned in towards him awaiting his answer. Logan felt a warmness grow inside him. He had made it, not only did he have friends, he was becoming a part of the popular crowd. _This is unreal_. For a brief moment, he forgot about being a Reaper and getting into medical school. He felt like a normal teenager, with friends and plans and everything he had to live without for so long. He smiled widely and jumped out of his seat.

"Hell yes I'm ready to join the pack!" he shouted.

The four boys howled and everyone in the cafeteria watched them. As silly as they looked, most of the guys in the room wanted to be a part of the "dog pack" and most of the girls wanted to date the "dog pack". Logan felt so free as he howled. He was _somebody_. He was going to be a dog, he was going to be the new hockey star. _But you'll always be Death_, his subconscious told him.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled into Kendall's driveway. He took in his surroundings; a huge house with a huge backyard. Kendall's family seemed to be pretty well off. He felt a tad bit nervous, he had never done something like this before. There was also the issue of him being in demand for Reaping. <em>What if I get a letter while I'm there? <em>

The boys were sitting on Kendall's porch waiting for him. They appeared to have hockey gear on, Logan gulped. _I know how to play, I just don't want to look stupid in front of Kendall and James._

"Logan!" James greeted as Logan stepped out of his car.

Kendall nodded at him. "What up Mitchell?"

Carlos waved and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Logan replied awkwardly.

The three boys stood up and threw some hockey gear at him. Kendall gestured to the two nets at the end of his driveway. "We finally have even teams."

Logan frowned. "I'm not very good though. I'd just be a burden to play with."

Carlos laughed. "What are you talking about Logan, you're an amazing hockey player! I mean, you're not as good as us because we've been playing for years, but with just a little more practice you will be. I've taken you out on the ice about five times now, I think you can manage some street hockey."

Logan reluctantly started putting on his gear. _Let's hope I don't mess this up_

The boys played hockey until it grew dark outside. Logan proved himself to be Carlos' prodigy as he and Carlos beat Kendall by a substantial amount of points. The boys were all very impressed, not expecting Logan to be so good.

"Wow Logan, you're extremely good for a beginner." Kendall complemented as he made his way up the porch.

"Yeah. You're definitely going to make the team in a couple weeks."

The boys went inside and continued their "pointless activities".

* * *

><p>Logan nervously looked at the clock. It was ten. <em>I'll probably get a job soon. Oh shit what if I get a job… <em>

Carlos noticed the anxious look on Logan's face. "Are you okay Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They went back to watching Kendall and James play each other in a video game. The boy were fighting each other in hand to hand combat. Blood was splattering everywhere with every move the boys made. _I wonder if this offends Logan, seeing as he's, well Death_, Carlos wondered. He looked at Logan who was intently watching the screen. His stare was almost creepy and Carlos cringed at the anger in Logan's eyes.

"Logan, I'm going to go get some snacks, wanna come with?"

Logan drew his attention away from the screen and onto Carlos. "Sure."

Carlos got up and started up the stairs, Logan followed. When they got in the kitchen, Carlos didn't head toward the cabinets, he turned to Logan instead. "Is that game making you feel uncomfortable?"

Logan raised his brow. "No, not really. I'm just nervous I'll get a job while I'm here. An outburst of flame in your lap isn't really the best way to keep friends."

Carlos tried to contain laughter. "Or your balls."

The boys laughed at the corny joke. "Damn that would be bad. Not only would I look like some freak with flames erupting in my lap, but my crotch would be on fire. It's a lose-lose situation!"

They laughed again. Carlos gestured to the cabinets. "I'm gonna grab some snackage if you don't mind."

"That's what we came up here to do."

The boys grabbed some snacks from the cabinet and went back downstairs. Kendall and James were still fighting each other in the game.

"You just won't die!" James exclaimed.

Kendall furiously pressed the buttons on the controller. "Well, neither will you!"

Finally, James did a final combo and killed Kendall's character. Logan heard a sudden burst of flames. His eyes widened.

"Oh yeah!" shouted James.

Logan looked down beside him, there lay a black envelope. Carlos looked at him and shrugged. Logan stood up and shoved the envelope in his back pocket. _I don't want to leave_.

"I have to go. My mom wants me home now."

Logan quickly ran up the stairs and left the boys. "That was weird." Kendall said confused.

Carlos shrugged again. "He's just… unique."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is by far my favorite chapter, there's a lot of emotion from Carlos here. Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying my story, it's awesome. :]**

* * *

><p>The next Friday, Logan sat with his friends at lunch. He loved hearing that, <em>his friends<em>. He noticed that Camille was sitting at their table again. _I thought they broke up?_ He then noticed he had walked into the middle of a conversation, Carlos didn't look too happy.

"Look Carlos, just ask a girl out to go on our date with us if you don't want to be a fifth wheel!" James suggested.

Kendall noticed Logan standing there if front of the table, getting ready to sit down. "Or hang out with Logan."

Carlos still wasn't over his breakup with Jennifer. Their relationship started going downhill when she became really close friends with two other Jennifers; she had completely lost her personality and started acting just like the other two. _I miss her, not the new Jennifer, but the old Jennifer_. He wasn't really paying much attention to what Kendall and James had to say and didn't even notice Logan sit down next to him.

"Carlos!" James yelled to get his attention.

Carlos snapped back into reality. "What?"

"Logan! Hang out with Logan tonight!"

"If he's not busy." Kendall added, smirking at Logan.

Carlos glanced at Logan, he was shyly picking at his food. _He's still not used to having friends yet, is he?_ "Logan, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure." Logan replied quietly.

Kendall got up to clear his tray. "Okay! Discussion over!" James followed suit with Camille and Jo.

Carlos looked over at Logan who looked rather upset. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and I have a headache. I had three jobs last night! Luckily, this is my night off."

Carlos smirked at his friend. "Why don't you spend the night..? We have a lot of hockey shit to go over seeing as tryouts are in a week. We wanna make sure you make the team."

Logan smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Logan didn't know what to bring to Carlos' house. He didn't want to look like a weirdo. He had never slept over a friend's house before, he wasn't even entirely sure that guys normally did have sleepovers. He just threw a bunch of clothes in a bag and left the house. If he packed anything abnormal, Carlos would understand that he had no idea as to what he was doing. It didn't take long for Logan to drive Carlos' house, they lived on the same side of town.<p>

Carlos watched Logan pull into his driveway from his window. Carlos went outside to greet him. He couldn't tell if Logan looked happy, nervous, or both as he stepped out of his car.

Carlos waved. "Hey!"

"Hi."

Logan wanted to ask Carlos something he had been wondering since lunch. _When is the appropriate time to ask a nosey question?_ They stood there awkwardly in silence.

"I was wondering."

Carlos raised his brow. "Yeah?"

"Today at lunch, why was James yelling at you..?"

Carlos sighed. "You walked in at a weird time. Here's what happened. Kendall invited me to go on a triple date with them and told me to just ask a random girl so I could go, I said no. I'm still not exactly over Jennifer. James got all mad then, because he doesn't understand losing someone yet, he's always the one who breaks his relationships off. James tells me to just go without a date because he wants me to come and I tell him that I don't want to be a fifth wheel. Then you came."

"Oh." Logan had one more question. "And what was Camille doing there? I thought they had broken up?"

Carlos smiled then. "James… oh boy. James dumped Camille, right? Well, it's funny because he suddenly felt a bit empty. He told me that as crazy as she can be that it's cute on her and he really likes her. This is big for James seeing as all of his relationships last a week and he's never dated the same girl twice. Camille must be really special."

Logan nodded. "I see."

The boys sat down on the steps in front of Carlos' house. "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Logan?"

Logan laughed. "I didn't have friends until you came along, why would I have a girlfriend?"

"I was just wondering, just in case she went to another school or something."

"No..." Logan looked at the ground. "What was Jennifer like?"

Carlos sighed again. "Jennifer. She was different. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the school and was a little strange. She was into weird stuff, like art and weird music and everything. She was funny too and she was just… different. It was weird when we first started dating because we were so different. I was the hockey playing jock and she was… well kind of gothy-ish. She wore a lot of black and always had paint on her hands and I just found her so interesting. She was so unique.

"I talked to her in art class one day in the eighth grade, I said 'Jennifer Smith, you are one interesting chick', she looked at me funny and then said 'How so?' and I told her that I had never met anyone like her before. I had never seen her smile so big. She had a beautiful smile, a smile like that could make an idiot like me fall head over heels.

"After a few weeks of talking, I asked her if I could attempt to draw her, she agreed and said she'd draw me. My rendition of her looked nothing like her, but she drew me perfectly. I told her that she was the most gifted person I had ever met. She told me that I also had a gift, that I was a gifted hockey player from what she had heard around school. I said 'Let me prove it to you' and I invited her to an upcoming game.

"The night of the game I looked all around for her in the stands, I was worried that she hadn't come, and then I saw it. It was beautifully drawn poster that read 'You don't have to prove it Carlos, I know'. She smiled at me and waved, I had never played so hard in my life. I wanted to be more than what she'd heard, I wanted to be better.

"I walked up to her after the game and invited her out for some ice cream. She nodded and I told her that her poster was beautiful, like her. She said 'Carlos Garcia, you flatter me' and she told me how great I was on the ice and how artful my skating was. We talked over ice cream and then we walked around town until one in the morning. She told me her parents were going to kill her and I said 'If they kill you, that would be such a great loss to society. We need people like you in the world, you make it interesting' I looked at her paint stained hands under the streetlight and she smiled at me. She said 'You're different too, you know that?' I had no idea how I was different, I was just another jock. She went on and said 'You're nice and you're funny and you're a beautiful person. Carlos, you are art. That's why I was so willing to draw you, I don't usually draw people'

"I took her paint covered hand and started tracing the paint stains with my finger. 'You're art too. Not just physically, but mentally. God was feeling really creative when he made you.' I kissed her then. It was the most incredible moment of my life.

"We were inseparable ever since that day, the guys always made fun of me for dating the 'weird chick' but I didn't care, I liked her too much. At the end of last year, I don't know what happened. Jennifer started talking to these two girls also named Jennifer, they were really shallow and mean. My Jennifer stopped wearing black and even stopped _painting_. She began to act just like them. In August I was just about done with it, I said 'Jennifer, what has gotten into you? You're not Jennifer Smith anymore, you're just like _them_. It's like I don't even know you anymore!' and she started crying and screaming at me 'You don't understand! You'll never understand Carlos! I'm sorry, but you have to leave! Go!' I had never been so hurt in my life. I left her house that night, but as I went out the door I could've swore I heard her mutter 'I love you' She must have."

Carlos put his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have left that night. I should have turned around and talked to her. I should've have found out what was going on and at least have tried to understand. But I'm an idiot and I didn't. I loved her! I love my Jennifer!"

Logan sat there in silence, patting Carlos' back as he sobbed.

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos had played street hockey for hours after the mood lightened. They grew tired quickly and went inside to go to bed.<p>

Logan lay awkwardly in his sleeping bag and Carlos in his bed.

Carlos shifted in his bed. "I have a question for you now."

"Yeah?"

"If you're Death, then why do you want to be a doctor?"

It was Logan's turn to sigh now. "I hate, and I mean hate, taking lives like I'm forced to do. I want to redeem myself somehow; I want to prevent having to take souls. I want to help people. It'll be like an impersonal apology for everything I've done I guess."

"That's really cool, Logan. It's good that you want to give back. You're a good person dude."

Logan smiled. "Thanks."

"And thanks for listening to me earlier. I needed that. James and Kendall aren't really great listeners; you're like, a relief or something."

Logan felt needed for once. "Thank for being my friend, Carlos. You're a God-send."

"You don't have to thank me." The boys turned out the light and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life_, Logan thought as he stared out onto the ice. It was finally hockey tryouts, the day Logan had been dreading since Carlos first proposed that he go out for the team. _I don't think I'm good enough, why am I stuck doing this?_ He watched guys go out on the ice and wow the coach, he also saw guys that went out on the ice and made a fool out of themselves. _Which guy will I be? _

"Mitchell, Logan." a voice boomed. Logan was awoken from his trance. He stood up.

"I'm Logan Mitchell!"

"Then get your ass on the ice!" the coach barked.

"Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan!" his friends chanted from the bleachers.

_You're Death. You have the most horrifying job on the planet. You are above this, you can conquer this stupid fear of screwing up. _Logan's self motivation didn't help much. He skated out onto the ice. Sweat was covering his face. _I must look ridiculous in Carlos' old gear, it's kind of small. _

Logan saw Carlos stand up in the bleachers. "I believe in you, man! You're my friend for a reason! Now go kick some ass! Woo!"

A sudden confidence came over Logan and he stood up straight. _I'm going to make this damn team and no one is going to stop me._

* * *

><p>"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Carlos, Kendall, and James were barking and banging on the table at lunch a week later.<p>

Logan sat down next to Carlos, feeling the proudest he's ever felt about himself. Kendall stood up and held his milk carton in the air. "I would like to propose a toast! To our new friend and teammate, Logan Mitchell. At first, we thought he was a nerd and for while, didn't even know he existed, but now, he is a Dog. Welcome to the pack, bro."

The four boys raised their milk cartons in the air and Jo and Camille clapped. Carlos stood up. "I would like to add that I was wrong for thinking you were a stuck up asshole at the beginning of the year. I would also like to thank you for being Logan, because you make the pack complete!" Carlos howled.

James stood up and finished chugging his milk. "Lastly, I want to say, well, nothing. But look at how handsome I am!" Jo and Camille stopped clapping. James frowned, sat down, and crossed his arms. "I see how it is!"

Kendall looked over at Logan. "Would you like to say anything?"

Logan smiled, the whole cafeteria was watching them now, but he didn't care. He was one of the elite, his whole life had changed in just two months. He stood up. "You may have known me as the loser in the corner with no friends, or you may not have known me at all." the whole table chuckled. "But now, it appears I have friends. And I would like to thank you guys for getting me out of my shy little corner and throwing me into the center spotlight, because it's a hell of a lot more fun!"

Logan sat down and the boys started barking and banging against the table again. Most of the cafeteria was clapping for them. _I have never had this much fun in my life_, Logan thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into AP history with a frown, he was starting to hate school and learning. History was never that exciting to him, he was always more of a science kind of guy. He sat down in his seat and stared at the teacher, it was a substitute today. He was a very old man, who moved shakily<em>. He looks like he could die any minute<em>.

"Alright class, settle down, I need to take attendance." he said slowly.

The teacher hadn't verbally taken attendance since the first day of school; she was able to do it mentally once the seating was assigned. _At the rate this man talks, this should take the whole class period._

The man went through the whole list, it took forever. He made it to the S's when a name stuck out. "Smith, Jennifer."

Logan was suddenly jolted into reality. _Carlos' Jennifer is in this class..? _

"Here!" a small girl with long brown hair called from the front of the room. Logan stared at her, taking in the reality. She_ broke Carlos' heart! But she looks so nice and innocent! Poor Carlos… he really loved her._

* * *

><p>Jennifer sat at her computer, staring at Carlos' Facebook profile. Her room was dark, but you could still see the paintings on her walls. She got up from her chair and walked into her closet. She pulled a chain to turn on her closet light and move a few bins full of paints. She stared at her painting of Carlos on her closet wall with tears in her eyes.<p>

"I hate myself." she muttered.

She thought about what she'd become in the past couple of months. _It's not your fault_, she told herself, _this is for your future_. She sighed and turned the closet light off. She stood there for a minute, weighing her options. _Just forget about him. You're losing your mind. It's ridiculous. _

Jennifer was brought back into reality by the ringing of her phone. She quickly left her closet and picked it up. She secretly desired a male voice on the other line, that said "Hello, love."

"Hey bitch." said a snotty Jennifer on the other end.

"Hey."

"Me and Jen are going to the movies, we were wondering if you wanted to come."

Jennifer sighed. She really didn't want go. "Sure."

She hung up the phone and shut down her computer. She took one quick glance at Carlos' picture on Facebook before she shut it down. _Does he hurt as much as I do…? _


	11. Chapter 11

"You're Death now, Logan. You have to take your father's place." a man in a black cloak and white powdered wig declared.

Logan was standing in front of a council of men in old-school court wear; powdered wigs and black cloaks. They looked like judges or something you'd see in parliament. Logan was only twelve years old then, and he was afraid. _My father isn't Death… he's a car salesman. What are they talking about? _

"The boy looks confused." another councilman said.

"You're father is going to die within the next week, Logan. He is Death, the Grim Reaper. When he dies, you will take his place. You will receive a red envelope indicating the exact time and place of your father's death. This will be your first Reap. Usually, letters indicating a person's death are black and only reveal location because you receive them at time of death… The red envelope indicate a loved one's death. You get them a week in advance to get yourself prepared for the job. If you don't do the Reap, there will be dyer consequences." a short, fat man explained.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing_. I must be having a nightmare… This cannot be real. My dad isn't going to die! And he is not Death! That's so illogical! _He stared at the men who surrounded him with wide eyes. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he just stood there in shock.

"The boy is sensitive. Just like his father! Like father like son!"

They laughed. They were laughing at him. They were sitting there laughing at him! The reality was crashing around him. _I'm Death! I kill people! I'm a monster! _Logan felt tears well up in his eyes. _Stop laughing! It's not funny! _

"Stop!" he screamed.

* * *

><p>Logan jolted awake in a sweat. The memory haunted him in his dreams. That was the first time he had dreamt about that day since the summer. He wanted to forget about that day, he wanted to forget about that week. Reaping his own father was the worst day of his life. He had to lead his father's soul to his Fate, and his Fate was not Heaven, it wasn't even the In Between. Logan had to lead his father to the Gates of Hell.<p>

Logan's father was not a good man. He cheated and he lied and he stole. He was also a drunk, but Logan loved him regardless. Everyone has imperfections, his father just had many.

Logan sat up in his bed in a cold sweat, heavily breathing. He saw a burst of flames and a black envelope appear at the front of his bed. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood for a job tonight. He had taken sleep for granted before he was a Reaper.

He got up from his bed and trudged over to his closet. He pulled on his cloak and grabbed his scythe. He looked at the envelope and saw the location. 293 Frontway Street. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a burst of flame.

Logan sat down next to Carlos in biology. He had huge bags under his eyes and looked sickly. Carlos looked at him and cringed. "Wow, you look like total crap."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I appreciate the uplifting statements."

Carlos nudged him. "I'm just joshing with you! I understand you're tired but you need to calm down, man! We have practice today after school, so you better get yourself together."

Logan groaned. "I forgot we had practice tonight. Ugh. People just need to… let me sleep or something. I'm just a seventeen year old! I'm one of the youngest Reapers in the state!"

"There's more than one Grim Reaper?"

Logan chuckled. "Of course there is Carlos! There's one for every town! I would never have enough time to Reap that many people…"

"Oh."

Mr. Lawrence finished writing the lab assignment on the board and started handing out the question sheets. Logan did not feel like functioning, he didn't feel like doing a lab or going to hockey practice. _Having friends and stuff is getting really exhausting…_

* * *

><p>Logan was walking down the hall when he heard a female voice call from behind him. "Hey Logan!"<p>

Logan turned around. He saw a girl he had never seen before in his life. _How does she know my name..?_ They began to walk down the hallway together; Logan felt very confused.

"Um, hi…"

The girl smiled wide. "I'm Caitlin."

Logan didn't know what to say next. "Nice to meet you..?"

Caitlin giggled. "I heard you're the new member on the hockey team!"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"That's soooo cool."

Logan was too tired to deal with this. The girl was annoying and he had no idea as to why she was talking to him. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"You just moved here this year, right?"

Logan's eye twitched. "I've lived here all my life."

"Oh."

Logan stopped in front of the English classroom. He sighed. "Listen, Caitlin. It was nice to meet you and all, but I gotta go to class."

Caitlin twirled a piece of her blond hair. "Okay! I'll see you later, Logie!"

Caitlin ran off and left Logan standing there, baffled. _Did she just call me Logie..? _He shook his head and walked into the classroom.

"It seems you have fans now, Logan." a deep, manly voice boomed.

Jett Stetson smiled at him from his seat. Logan raised his brow. "Huh?"

"Caitlin. She wants to date you. Well, sort of, she wants to jump your bones."

Logan erupted with laughter. "Jett, what the hell are you talking about?"

Jett shook his head. "You just don't get it _Logie_. You're on the hockey team now, you hang out with Kendall and his pack of idiots, all the girls want to date you or have sex with you. That's what Caitlin wants, that's why she was talking to you. You're really stupid for a smart kid, you know that?"

Logan looked at Jett skeptically. This was the first time Jett had talked to him since the sixth grade. They used to be friends, best friends, before Logan became a Reaper. They were inseparable, but then they went their separate ways; Logan became Death and Jett became a sports star. And here they were again, as Jett mocked Logan's obliviousness .

"Sit down class." the teacher barked from the front of the room.

"One day you'll get it, Logan." Jett whispered and winked at him as Logan made his way to his seat.

_Caitlin wants to be with me…? Why? Just because I'm on the hockey team? Girls have never shown interest in me before… _

Logan tried to pay attention to the English lesson, but could only think about Jett's life lesson. Ever since Jett became a member of the hockey team he was one of the most popular guys in school; all the girls wanted to be with him. He was considered one of the school "hotties"; he definitely knew what he was talking about. Yet Logan still had trouble believing him. It was just too weird of a thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"You guys wanna hang out tonight?" James asked Kendall and Carlos at lunch.

Carlos gave Kendall a strange look and Kendall looked awkwardly at James. "Sorry dude, Carlos and I have to work on a project for history tonight…" Logan sat down next to Carlos and Kendall smirked. "You should hang out with Logan tonight."

Carlos and Logan grew wide eyed. _They're so weird…_, James thought to himself. "Um, I, uh can't tonight, I have work tonight." Logan stuttered.

James looked at him skeptically. "You don't seem to have work when you hang out with Carlos almost every day."

James was somewhat hurt. _Is there something wrong with me..? Even the ex-nerd doesn't want to hang out with me. _He waited for Logan to reply. Logan glanced at Carlos and Carlos shrugged. Kendall and James looked confused at the two boys' silent conversation. James was annoyed by them, _We're a pack, not two pairs of duos._

"You're right. I'm just… shy?"

James stopped himself from saying something mean and snippy to Logan. "Oh. Well then, you'll just have to be less shy. I'll be over your house after I eat dinner, is that cool?"

Logan broke out into a nervous sweat. "Um, well actually…"

James cut him off. "Awesome. I'll see you there." He got up to clear his tray.

_Logan is so weird_. Camille walked up to James, bagged lunch in hand and kissed him on the cheek. James was happy to see her, he wanted to hang out with _her_ tonight, but she had drama club stuff to do.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

James dumped the remainder of his lunch in the trash and stacked his tray with the others. He sighed. "I have to hang out with Logan tonight. Did I mention he's kind of an asshole?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I wish I could hang out with you, but I'm the lead in the play and I can't mess this up."

James nodded. "I understand. I just wish you weren't such a devoted actress."

Camille chuckled. "I just wish you were less emotional."

James smiled at her. "Says you! Your acting makes you look bipolar!"

"I better go eat lunch though. Good luck with Logan!"

Camille kissed him on the cheek again and ran to go sit with Jo. _I'll need luck…_

* * *

><p>James had gotten directions to Logan's house from Carlos; Carlos seemed pretty hesitant to give James the directions though, he'd been acting strange when it came to Logan. James managed to coax the address and route out of him eventually. Logan's house was small, but not as small as Carlos' house. James got out of his car and went to the door. He was about to knock when Logan whipped it open.<p>

"Hi." Logan greeted, almost angrily.

"Hey Loganator!" James said, trying to be friendly.

Logan looked annoyed. "What do you wanna do?"

_Why is he so sassy with me? He was a _nobody_ a month or two ago and now he thinks he's better than _me_? _James tried to think of something for the two boys to do… _Hockey? A movie? The diner…? Shopping carts? What does Logan like to do?_ James shrugged.

Logan sighed. "What do you usually do with your friends?"

James grabbed Logan's arm, pulled him to his car, and threw him in the passenger's seat. "My friends aren't as tight-assed as you. I think it's time for you to lighten up Logan!" James slammed the car door.

"James, listen, I don't have much time. I have to…"

James cut him off as he got into the car. "Logan! This is exactly what I'm talking about. You need to calm down! We're going out, we're gonna have a good time, and we'll get back late. It's gonna be a big night!"

James started to pull out of the driveway and Logan looked horrified. "I can't stay out late!"

James shook his head. "Yes, yes you can. You choose not to."

"I can't! I honestly can't!"

James rolled his eyes. "Why Logan? Why 'can't' you?"

"I… uh… have a strict curfew?"

James laughed at him. "Curfew… You're hilarious."

James kept on driving, ignoring Logan's complaining and begging. After a while of hearing the annoying nagging beside him, it finally stopped. _Logan must have noticed that I'm not paying attention…_

* * *

><p><em>Logan's a really cool guy… <em>The boys had been hanging out for hours now. They had gone all over town, hanging out, laughing, and basically just having a good time. _He's definitely not a tight-ass anymore. _At around midnight they were ready to go home and started walking down the street to James' car; Logan began to look oddly nervous when he looked at his watch.

"You okay…?" James asked.

"No! No! No! It's midnight! Shit! Shit! Shit! I have to go!" He began sprinting toward the car.

"Dude! Calm down." James ran after him.

Logan was pulling on the door handle, trying to open the locked car door. "It's going to happen! I need to get home!"

James quickly unlocked the door for Logan, in fear of his breakdown. "Logan! Calm down, what's wrong?"

"Just get in the car and drive dammit!"

James did what he was told, but he was completely confused. They sat there in silence for a while, James being somewhat afraid of Logan. He wanted to ask what was going on, but Logan was glaring out the window. He looked over to Logan, opening his mouth to speak when he saw a burst of flames explode on his dashboard. He screamed.

"What the hell was that!"

Logan looked over at the dashboard wide eyed and stared at the envelope the flames had left. James panicked and the car was swerving like crazy. James continued to scream and Logan was trying to calm him down.

"Just pull over, James! Pull over!"

James once again did what he was told. After he pulled over he grabbed the envelope on the dashboard. "What the hell is this!"

Logan snatched it out of his hand. "_Don't_!"

"Do you know what it is…?"

Logan sighed. "James, promise me you won't run away after I tell you this."

"I promise."

James was looking at Logan wide-eyed and wondering. _What could he possibly tell me? I mean, what the hell just happened? What the hell is happening!_

"I tend to be… Death."

James smirked. "What?"

"I'm the… the.. Grim Reaper." Logan was cringing at his own confession.

James burst out into a fit of laughter. "What?"

Logan held up the envelope. "You want me to try to give a more reasonable explanation for this?"

James stopped laughing. "Touché."

"At least you're calmer than Carlos."

James smiled. "No, I'm probably not. I'm about to shit my pants right now to be honest. But you know, you're my friend and I trust you not to suck my soul out of my body."

Logan put his hand on James' shoulder and James screamed. "I can't just kill people at random. I get these." He held up the black envelope.

"Well, that makes me feel slightly better."

The boys laughed at the insanity of the situation. James hadn't fully grasped what Logan had just told him, but he was willing to accept it. _If Carlos can trust him, I can too. _


	13. Chapter 13

"Logan! Logan! Logan!" Carlos called as he ran after his awkward friend.

Logan turned around and waited for Carlos to catch up with him. Carlos finally reached him, panting. "Logan, I need to talk to you about something. I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it..?"

Carlos smirked. "Can we talk about it after school? It's kind of private. Meet me at the diner?"

"Sure."

Logan was curious, very curious. Carlos seemed to be excited for their diner meet up, it must have been a pretty big favor. _It's good to feel needed for purposes other than, as James put it, "soul sucking"_. Logan sauntered down the hallway with a smile on his face. Kendall waved to him as he passed.

Kendall was the only one who didn't know the secret and Logan wasn't exactly sure that he should tell him. Kendall was the leader of the dog pack and if Kendall was freaked out by Logan's secret, then the other boys would probably follow suit. It was bad enough that James found out on Friday… _At least he took it well_.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled up to the diner in anticipation. <em>I hope it's a good favor. Something that he'd only trust a really good friend for… a friend like me. I wonder if Carlos considers me a good friend? I try to be a good friend, but what if I'm not good enough? <em>Logan got out of his car and walked into the diner. Carlos was seated in a booth at the back; it was somewhat isolated from the other customers. _I wonder if that's a bad sign… _Logan walked toward the booth and sat with Carlos.

"So what's up?" Logan asked as Carlos nervously looked at a menu.

"Logan, buddy, you're a great friend." Carlos began as he set down the menu.

"Yeah….?"

Carlos smiled at him. "And I would do anything for you, man. That's how a pack works. We do things for the other members of the pack, so the pack will survive…"

"And…?"

"And sometimes the favors are really big and kind of dangerous…"

Logan was getting frustrated. "Carlos! What do you want?"

Carlos winced. "Logan, you know how you're kind of, sort of Death..?"

Logan frowned. "Yeah."

"Well, you know how you creep around town without being seen at ungodly hours of the night…?"

"Yes."

"Well, I need you to kind of, sort of, maybe, a little…"

"Carlos!"

"I need you to spy on Jennifer for me!" Carlos said quickly.

Logan's mouth dropped. "Carlos, I can't just spy on girls! That's so… so… creepy!"

Carlos grinned. "I know! I know! But you know, Jennifer's been warming up to Jett lately and I just need to make sure that nothing is going on! Listen, it's simple, Jennifer keeps a diary and all you have to do is…"

Logan interrupted him quickly. "Carlos! No! No, no, no, no… no! I'm not going to break into her house and read her diary, that's insane!"

"You're right, I was stupid for asking…"

Logan picked up his menu. "Thank you. Now cam we just eat?"

Carlos was practically pouting. "Fine."

The boys ordered and ate. Carlos seemed to lighten up by the time the food came. Food could always put a smile on Carlos' face. He ate very quickly, and then got up to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he had an even bigger smile on his face; Logan was growing suspicious. Carlos was practically exploding with smiles when the waitress delivered the bill.

Logan reached into his back pocket, in search of his wallet. He grew wide-eyed when he realized that it wasn't there. "Where's my wallet?" he asked himself.

Carlos giggled. "I dunno…"

Logan glared at Carlos. "You know, don't you!"

Carlos held up a brown, leather wallet and beamed. "I'll give you back your wallet, if you agree to check-up on Jennifer for me…"

"Carlos! Give me back my damn wallet!"

Carlos looked like a kid in a candy shop. "I won't until you promise me! Hell, if you promise me, I'll pay for the whole meal!"

Logan sat there glowering at Carlos. "Fine! I'll creep on Jennifer! But you owe me!"

Carlos looked satisfied. He was about to hand Logan his wallet when he flinched back. "Wait! We need to 'seal the deal'."

"What?"

Carlos loogied into the palm of his hand and held it out. "Do the same and then we'll shake. But if you swear to do this and then don't, the consequences are severe."

Logan was disgusted by the gross ritual. He spit into his palm and then shook hands with Carlos. "I swear." he muttered reluctantly.

"Awesome! Now let me pay that bill!"

Carlos gave Logan his wallet back and pulled out his own.

* * *

><p>Logan was on his way home from a Reap when he passed by Jennifer's house. He thought about his and Carlos' agreement. He sighed and made his way toward her home. <em>I'm going to kill him for this. This is so stupid and reckless… <em>He hovered up to Jennifer's room window and peaked inside. She was asleep.

"How the hell am I going to find this diary?" he whispered to himself.

_Carlos probably knows where it is… You know what? Next Friday, Carlos can tag along on a Reap with me and find this damn diary himself. _Logan smiled, happy that he didn't need to break into Jennifer's house and find the diary, he found it too creepy. _I don't even _know_ Jennifer..._

He thought about his decision, _Is it really a good idea to take Carlos on a Reap..? _He shrugged, _Does it even matter?_


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy Friday!" James said smiling as he sat down at the lunch table.

"Why are you so happy today?" Camille asked.

"Just in a good mood. I'm excited for our double date."

Kendall and Jo smiled and Carlos sat there awkwardly. He was waiting for Logan to tell him the news. Logan and Carlos made their deal the night before and he couldn't wait until Logan got out of the lunch line. He needed to know about what was going on with Jennifer and Jett. _Jett is such a jerk and I'm.. well not. She _has_ to favor me over Jett! I mean, she loved me, right? _Logan sat down next to Carlos and Carlos could barely contain his excitement.

"Did you do it?" Carlos said quietly while kicking his feet under the table.

Logan shifted his eyes. "…No."

Carlos' smile quickly turned into a frown. "But you swore!"

"I know! I know! I'm going to do it!"

"When?" Carlos demanded. He started gulping down his milk, he was pretty upset with Logan.

"Tonight. But, you're coming with me."

Carlos spit out his milk everywhere. The whole table looked at them, Logan waved awkwardly. Kendall gave them a strange look. "Are you guys okay..?"

Logan chuckled. "Yeah… Carlos' milk is just… spoiled."

The four of them shrugged and then continued to talk about their double date. Carlos brought his attention back to the issue at hand. "So why do I have to come with you!"

"Because! You probably have more of an idea as to where her diary is than I do!"

Carlos started to clean up the milk he spit up. He sighed. "You're right. I'm pretty sure I know where her diary is…"

Logan began to help Carlos clean up. "Alright, meet me at my house today after school and we'll go the minute I get a job. You're going to have to tag along on a Reap with me…"

Carlos grew wide-eyed and gulped. "You can't be serious…"

"Do you want the diary or not?" Logan snapped.

"Alright. I'll meet you there after school."

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos had been sitting in Logan's room for hours, waiting. Carlos was growing extremely impatient. <em>Well this is no fun at all… Stupid Logan, he swore. He should have just done it himself. Then all this would be done and over with. <em>Logan looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. He'd been getting only late jobs lately, sometimes they would give him an early evening job, but he hasn't had one since that day with Carlos when he was forced to tell him the secret.

Carlos was growing tired; he yawned loudly and was starting to fall asleep. Logan grabbed a shirt on his floor and threw it at him, Carlos jolted awake. "You need to stay awake. Do you want this diary or not?"

Carlos yawned again and curled up in a ball. "Just five minutes Logan, I promise."

Finally, Logan heard a burst of flames. He threw another shirt a Carlos. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty, it's time for a Reap."

Carlos jumped up excitedly. "This is going to be so cool!"

"Cool it, slick. I still need to get ready."

Logan got up and did his routine. He grabbed the envelope from the edge of his bed, made his way to his closet, grabbed his cloak and scythe and put his gear on. Carlos chuckled when he saw his friend in the ghostly uniform. "Well, the media's depiction of Death sure is accurate."

Logan smirked. "Ha. Very funny. Now lets go!"

Logan grabbed Carlos' arm. He read the location in the letter and snapped his fingers. The boys disappeared in a burst of flames. Carlos screamed the entire duration of their flight. He was still screaming even after they'd arrived.

"Carlos! Calm down!" Logan whispered trying to quiet him.

Carlos stopped screaming. "I'm sorry."

Carlos looked around the house they landed in. It looked somewhat familiar to him. _Logan probably knows where we are. I'll just ask him I guess._

"Logan… Where are we…?"

Logan took a quick look at the letter. "We are in the home of Ms. Margery Garrison."

Carlos knew that name. "She's my neighbor! I love Ms. Garrison! We can't kill her!"

"Carlos, she's already dead. All we're doing is taking her soul to the place where it belongs."

Carlos sighed. "Okay."

The boys made their way up the stairs to Ms. Garrison's room. Carlos was nervous, this was such an adventure, but at the same time it was extremely creepy. He had to lead the soul of his neighbor, whom he had known for years, to her Fate. _This will be the last time I see her_. Carlos felt tears well up in his eyes.

They finally got to Ms. Garrison's room. Carlos was reluctant to look in, but forced himself to. _Logan deals with this every single day of his life, you can face this once_, Carlos told himself. She was lying in her bed, eyes closed. As scary as the situation was, Carlos wasn't scared anymore. She looked quite peaceful and as long as she went to Heaven or even the In Between, it wasn't a very unsettling sight.

Logan made his way toward the elderly woman in her bed; he shook her a little and her eyes shot open. She looked frightened, especially when she saw Logan in his cloak. Her eyes set on Carlos and her fear went away; an essence of familiarity painted over her face.

"Carlos, dear, what are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

Logan grinned at her. "Ms. Garrison, ignore Carlos, it's time to go…"

"Well, what ever do you mean?" She turned back to Carlos. "Sweetheart, why is your friend dressed like that?"

Carlos looked at her with a sad expression on her face. _She doesn't know, shouldn't she know? Why doesn't she know? _He wanted to cry then, the tears were trying to escape. _I have to be strong_. He fought back the tears and tried to smile.

"Ms. Garrison, I'm Death. You died in your sleep tonight, I know you're probably not going to believe me because Carlos is here. But look…" Logan snapped and flames erupted in his hand. "I'm special, see? It's time for me to take your soul where it belongs." He smiled at her then. "Mr. Garrison is waiting upstairs for you in the clouds."

Ms. Garrison looked confused, but then smiled. She slowly got up from her bed, but it wasn't her, it was her soul. A white, transparent Ms. Garrison tore from her solid body and got out of the bed. She was crying, but they were tears of joy. "I get to see my Martin again?"

Logan gently took her hand. "Yes, Ms. Garrison. You get to be with Martin for eternity."

Logan started to lead Ms. Garrison toward the door. _How are we going to get to Heaven? _Carlos asked himself as he followed the two. They walked like spirits, flowing and gentle in nature. Carlos looked back at Ms. Garrison's bed, there lay the still body of Ms. Garrison. He waved at the body; he didn't know why, but it felt right.

Carlos followed Logan and Ms. Garrison out of the house. He looked up at the sky, it looked quite different. The sky was blue and filled with puffy white clouds, it had a golden glow to it; Carlos looked at his watch, confused, thinking it was day. It was one-thirty in the morning. He was amazed by the site.

"Wait here." Logan told him.

Ms. Garrison, looking forty years younger embraced Carlos. "I'm going to miss you dear. Keep well, and tell your mother I said hello."

Carlos nodded at her request, speechless. Ms. Garrison floated up into the sky with Logan as her guide. As she floated upward, the sky seemed to grow more golden. It was the most beautiful site Carlos had ever seen. He heard wind chimes and harps coming from the atmosphere. _Heaven is more beautiful than I ever thought it would be. _

"Martin! How I've missed you!" called Mrs. Garrison from the clouds.

The sky was starting to close up, and the light was starting to fade. Logan was descending from the sky. The mission was over, he had delivered Ms. Garrison to where she belonged. Carlos couldn't help but stare at Logan in wonder, Logan was smiling wide at him.

"And that, Mr. Garcia, is a Reap."

Carlos ran up to Logan and gave him a giant hug. He didn't understand what exactly had just happened, but he knew that he was grateful that he got to witness it.

"You ready for Jennifer?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." he muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

"I haven't been here in months." Carlos whispered, looking around Jennifer's room.

Logan looked around the room briefly, but Carlos seemed to examine every inch of it. _Nothing has changed_, he thought with a smile. He saw Jennifer sleeping in her bed and walked toward her. He wanted to touch her so bad, he hadn't in so long. He reached out to brush her hair without thinking.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed quietly. Carlos flinched back.

"Sorry."

Jennifer shifted in her bed a little. Logan watched Carlos stare at her longingly. He was getting slightly frustrated. He felt bad for Carlos and all, but he didn't want to be in Jennifer's house for very long. It was quite risky; if the Council of Life and Death ever found out about this he'd be doomed. He had broken multiple rules tonight, all for his friend. _Carlos owes me for this big time…_ Logan thought to himself.

"Carlos, I think we should start looking. I just want to find it and go."

Carlos nodded and pointed to the closet. "It's most likely in there."

The boys slowly and carefully walked to the closet, trying not to make any noise. They couldn't wake her up; they'd both find themselves in a lot of trouble if Jennifer woke up. Logan's secret would be exposed to someone he couldn't trust and Carlos would look like a stalker. If Jennifer told the other Jennifers about them, it would be spread around the whole school like a wildfire. Their stomachs dropped when they opened her closet, it was completely cluttered.

Logan gestured to the stack of bins in her closet. "How are we supposed to find it in this mess?"

Carlos smiled in remembrance. "She has certain things in every bin. Just peek inside and take a look at what's in each bin. We're looking for her journals."

The boys silently and almost gracefully started looking through the bins. Paints, shoes, old toys… They looked through all of the bins and couldn't find the journals. A look of realization suddenly fell upon Carlos' face.

"I forgot. She keeps _that_ bin under her bed."

Logan looked annoyed. "That's a little risky, don't you think?"

"Logan, you're practically a ghost at the moment. You don't think you can float on over to her bed and silently grab the bin?"

He was right; Logan _was_ practically a ghost at the moment. He sighed and began to float over to Jennifer. Carlos watched him in anticipation. _Once I get that diary, I get to know everything. Maybe that will give me some answers as to what happened to her. _Logan reached under the bed and lifted up the heavy bin full of journals. He gently put it down on the ground so they could look through it. It made a slight creaking noise and Jennifer shifted in her bed. The boys held their breath with nerves. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up…_. She began to quietly snore once again. The boys exhaled with relief.

"Alright, let's get this journal and leave." Logan said as he bent down.

Carlos joined him in the searching. "What does it look like?" Logan asked.

"It has a black leather cover and it says 'journal' in gold letters."

The boys took out notebooks and old journals and drawings in search of the diary. _It must be at the bottom…_ Carlos was getting impatient. He wanted to read the diary so badly. He had been thinking about what explanations the diary could hold since August when she dumped him. He'd spent entire nights questioning the contents of the diary and why Jennifer had dumped him. He started to rapidly take stuff out of the bin.

"Carlos! You're going to wake her up if you go that fast!" Logan snapped.

Carlos ignored Logan, because he was holding the diary in his hands. Logan had never seen Carlos smile that big. He started to flip through the pages in wonder. All of Jennifer's thoughts and feelings were in that diary and he finally had it. Logan looked around at the huge mess they had made.

"Time to clean up and go."

"But Logan, I need to read it. I need to find out what's going on…"

"No, you're taken that thing with you. We can't sit here and read it. You're going to take it home and we'll return it tomorrow night."

Carlos sighed. "Alright."

The boys started to clean up the mess they had made. Carlos put away the journals and Logan made his way to the closet to re-stack the bins. He bent down to pick up one of the bins when a certain painting caught his eye. Logan smirked.

"Carlos…"

Carlos turned to Logan. "What?"

"Come here."

"I have to finish cleaning this mess so we can…"

"Just come here!"

Carlos slowly crept to the closet. "What is it?"

Logan pointed to the painting. "Look."

Carlos glanced at the painting and then grew wide-eyed. "That's me…"

"Yeah. It is." Logan was suddenly really happy for Carlos.

Carlos bounced up and down and flailed his arms a little. "That's me! Logan that's me! Maybe she still loves me!"

Carlos was talking a little too loudly and Jennifer started tossing and turning in her bed. "No mom, five more minutes." She mumbled.

"_Shit_." Carlos whispered.

Carlos shoved the journal bin under the bed and silently dashed toward the window. Logan grabbed Carlos' arm. "Forget about the window!" And with a snap of Logan's fingers, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Carlos eagerly jumped out of bed the next morning. He wanted to read Jennifer's diary the night before, but Logan demanded that he turn the light off so he could sleep. Logan was still asleep, but Carlos didn't acknowledge him and started noisily running around his room trying to find the diary.<p>

"Carlos…" Logan said sleepily. "It's still so early."

"The early bird gets the worm!"

Carlos grabbed the diary and flipped through pages, only looking at the dates. He wanted answers and he wanted them immediately. He almost cried when he saw when the entries ended: May 24. That was the day before this whole mess began, and there wasn't a new diary seeing as there was still about 100 pages left. He noticed that there were pages torn out, the information used to be there, but she ripped it out.

"No!" Carlos shrieked.

"What..?"

"She ripped it out! She ripped the answers to all of my questions _out_!"

Carlos threw the diary across the room. _I _needed_ those answers…_


	16. Chapter 16

Logan walked down the silent, empty hallway on the way to the bathroom. He didn't actually need to go, but he needed to take a break from class. He'd been stressed lately, Carlos had called him every night and Logan would have to talk him to sleep. He wasn't taking the Jennifer thing too well.

He reached the boys' bathroom when he heard a strange sound coming from the girls' room. It sounded like crying. Logan wanted to help, but was hesitant to enter the ladies' room. The crying became progressively louder and he decided to just go in and help whoever was in there.

He slowly opened the door and covered his eyes. "Awkward teenage boy entering for the sake of crying girl!"

He heard a giggle in between sobs. "Come in." she choked out.

Logan uncovered his eyes and saw Jenny Tinkler, crying in front of the bathroom sink. Her nose was bleeding and she looked like someone had punched her. Logan approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. She continued to throw bloody toilet paper wads in the sink.

"Um, what happened Jenny? I'm assuming you're not okay…"

She shook her head and wiped her tears with some toilet paper. "I tripped in the hallway. I tripped and fell flat on my face. Right in front of my ex and his girlfriend. They were laughing at me. There was blood everywhere, Logan. I'm just sick of being so clumsy and destructive and embarrassing myself…"

Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that, you're not 'clumsy and destructive', you're just a little uncoordinated is all. And what's wrong with that? So your ex and his stupid girlfriend laughed at you? He's not worth it. You deserve better."

"No I don't. Because I'm afraid if I meet the right guy that I'll hurt him. All I do is destroy, destroy, destroy."

Logan' stomach sunk, _I can totally relate to that_. "I know what you mean. It's like everything I touch dies; pets, plants, you name it…"

Jenny perked up. "You can't keep things alive either? I've gone through at least ten fish this month alone…"

Logan chuckled. "When Carlos Garcia and I were doing our plant bio project, I wouldn't even let him keep the plants in my house."

Logan and Jenny laughed together. Jenny's nose had stopped bleeding, Logan smiled at her. "You're quite interesting..."

"You too, Logan. I always thought you were interesting. I noticed in the seventh grade you began looking tired all the time, I was always curious as to why…"

_She noticed me before Carlos and I became friends…? _"I have insomnia. But you know, I think I'm getting used to it."

"Well, that's always good."

Jenny started cleaning up the mess she left in the sink. Logan watched her with butterflies in his stomach. He felt strange, almost sick. It was not a familiar feeling. "Hey Jenny?"

She looked up from the sink. "Yeah?"

"Are you busy Friday?"

She smiled a smile that could make a guy fall head over heals. _Just like Jennifer_, Logan thought to himself. "No. And whatever it is, I would love to."

Logan nodded. "Alright then. Awesome."

Jenny pulled out her phone. "Phone number?"

Logan gave her his phone number and told her he'd text her the details of their date later. Jenny smiled. "Thank you so much Logan. You better get out of here though, the bell is going to ring any minute now."

Logan made run a for the door when the bell rang. They laughed and he bolted out of the girls' room before anyone could see him.

* * *

><p>Logan awkwardly twiddled his thumbs at a table at the restaurant waiting for his date. <em>What if I get stood up…? <em>He hoped and prayed that Jenny would just come already; he was really excited for his first date. The waitress eyed him and gave him an eyebrow raise. Finally, Jenny stumbled in the door, with an exhausted look on her face. She sat herself across from Logan.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Logan. You will never believe what happened. I ran over a squirrel on the way here, but somehow it caused a flat tire so I had to call my dad to change it and, well I think you get the point."

Logan smiled at her. _She's so cute… _"It's fine. Sucks about the squirrel though, poor guy."

"I know! I just hate it when things die. It's so sad. And I see it all the time because I'm so clumsy and all and I can't keep a pet or plant alive… I know it's a natural process but it's still hard for me to just brush it off."

"Yeah me too. I'm glad I finally met a person who feels the same way."

"Yeah. Same here. I don't know why, but no one is as sensitive to death as I am. It's not that it scares me, I mean, with my job I could never be afraid of death, but…"

Logan grew wide-eyed. _Is she a Reaper too? _"Oh your job? What do you do for a living?"

Jenny suddenly looked nervous. "I'm a vet's assistant. It's not really a job though, it's more of an internship. I want to be a veterinarian."

Logan calmed down. _False alarm_. "Oh. That sounds very interesting. I want to be a doctor. Why do you want to be a vet?"

"I figure it would make up for all the things I kill. I mean, between all the pets and the road kill and the times my father took me out hunting, I've killed hundreds of animals. And I love animals, I want them to live."

Logan had never felt such a connection in his life. He had never had that much in common with one human being before. "You really are something Jenny Tinkler…"

_I'm starting to sound like Carlos…_

* * *

><p>"Why were you out so late? I needed to talk to someone, Logan. I <em>needed<em> you." Carlos snapped over the phone.

Carlos' endless night calls still hadn't stopped coming. Logan really cared for his friend, and really liked being needed for something other than Reaping, but the calls were getting somewhat annoying.

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry Carlos, I was out."

"With who?"

"Jenny Tinkler."

Carlos laughed on the other line. "You two are perfect for each other. I'm happy for you, man."

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you're happy about something for once."

Logan wondered what Carlos was like before the whole Jennifer situation. He had heard from people that Carlos was never, ever upset. Logan wanted to see that Carlos…

"I just wish she would love me again…." Carlos whined.

Logan was going to get Carlos back to normal, he had to. Carlos was on the brink of total insanity. "Carlos! Look at you! You need to get back your mojo! You rule this school, you could get any girl you want! Just forget about her! You're only going to lose your mind until you forget about Jennifer!"

There was silence for a while on the other line.

"I'll try."


	17. Chapter 17

Logan glanced at Carlos, who was sitting across from him now. Carlos' usual seat was now taken by Jenny and Carlos was not too happy about it. Logan felt bad, but he couldn't help Jenny wanting to sit next to him, they were dating now. Carlos sighed and continue to pick at his food with his fork. _Why did Logan have to go off and get a girlfriend? I need him. Now I'm alone again_. He glared at Logan from across the table, then got up to clear his tray.

James watched Carlos leave the table. "Carlos isn't doing too well."

"Yeah. I think it's because Logan has a girlfriend now." Kendall said as he glanced at Logan and Jenny.

"Oh well now you're making me feel bad…" Logan muttered.

James patted Logan's shoulder. "Sorry buddy. As much s I hate to say this, you became Carlos'… not best friend, but you know, close friend. And because we both had girlfriends, he needed you… and now you have Jenny."

As much as Logan wanted to be outraged about his lack of girlfriend rights, he couldn't be. James was right, Carlos depended on him, and Logan depended on Carlos. Without Carlos, Logan would be sitting alone right now, reading yet another book. Carlos was his best friend, who changed his whole life, and Logan was becoming selfish.

"Listen Jenny, I'm gonna have to cancel for Friday, I think I should spend some time with Carlos."

Jenny smiled at him. "Bros before hoes." she said awkwardly.

"You know what? Jenny's right." Kendall declared. "All dates for Friday are cancelled. We've skipped a ton of Guys Nights. I think it's time for another!"

James shot Logan a glance; he knew that Logan would have work… "Um, I don't think Logan can…"

"No. James, it's fine. I can come. Just tell me what time to be there."

James stared at Logan with a confused look on his face. "Oh, okay, sure…"

Kendall stood up with his tray. "So it's settled then! Guys night at my place Friday!"

* * *

><p>The boys sat in Kendall's basement playing their typical video games that Friday night. Carlos was beginning to feel a little better, he felt like one of the pack once again. He remembered when there were no girls in the pack's way and all that the boys had to worry about was hockey, video games, and their obnoxious pranks. <em>Then again, it was me who had the first girlfriend… <em>

"How are you feelin' Carlitos my man?" James slapped Carlos on the back.

"I'm feeling good James, I'm feeling good. Except…"

"What!" the three boys snapped in unison.

"I want my Jenny back!" Carlos began to sob into his hands.

"That's it!" James threw down a bag of chips and stood up abruptly. "Carlos! Carlos! Dammit Carlos!"

Kendall also stood up. "Carlos! What the hell man! Seriously! It's been _three months_! You're acting like a little girl!"

Carlos continued with his blubbering. "I can't help it!"

Logan jumped up and slapped Carlos in the back of the head. "Look at me!" Carlos did as he was told. "Carlos, I have a story to tell you. To tell you all. Hopefully, it will distract you or something. Maybe then you'll see that losing someone isn't the end of the world. I lost someone too, remember?"

"Yeah.. A story about what?" Carlos asked, calming down.

"My past…"

James laughed nervously. "Umm… Logan… what about Kendall?"

The three boys looked at Kendall, who had a confused expression on his face. "What about me?"

"Kendall, there's something I need to tell you…" Logan said timidly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Logan? That will be three people that you've told…" Carlos asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Kendall, just promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise, but why in the hell does everyone else already know about this and not me?" Kendall barked.

"Well, he accidentally told me.." James defended.

"Me too!" Carlos chimed as he jumped up beside Logan.

Kendall crossed his arms in annoyance. "Alright then, tell me."

Logan glanced at Carlos and James and sighed. "Kendall, I'm… Death."

Kendall chuckled. "Really guys? That's the best prank you could think of?"

"No Kendall, he's telling the truth!" Carlos insisted. "Show him the flames!"

Logan snapped his fingers and flames erupted from his hand. Kendall didn't even flinch. "Very funny guys. But next time, try not be friends with a scientific genius and maybe I'll believe you."

"Kendall, he's serious. For real." James argued.

"Fine. If he's Death, then where's his cloak and scythe? And why does he have flesh? Isn't Death just some sort of skeleton?" Kendall smiled smugly.

"Hey Kendall can you pass me that plant behind you?" Logan asked as he gestured to the plant on the coffee table.

Kendall handed Logan the plant and Logan grimaced. He didn't like showing off his "powers," but he had to get Kendall to believe him. Logan lightly brushed the leaves of plant and it began to wilt and decay.

Kendall's eyes grew wide. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Like, I said, I'm Death."

Kendall chuckled awkwardly for a moment and then began to scream and run. Carlos and James chased after to him to try to gain control of the situation. "Kendall! Kendall!" they shouted after him. Logan stood there and patiently waited for Carlos and James to calm Kendall down. Finally, after five minutes of screaming and flailing, the boys pined Kendall to the ground.

"You're both working for him! Aren't you? Help! Somebody help! He's stolen their souls and are controlling his mind! Help!" Kendall screamed.

Carlos put his hand over Kendall's mouth. "That should shut him up."

Logan walked over to a thrashing Kendall. "Kendall, could you let me explain before you freak out like that? I'm not a soul sucking, mind controlling Grim Reaper, okay?"

"Mmmmmm!" Kendall tried to scream.

"I'm going to say this for the third and final time. The people are already dead and I just come and bring their souls to where they belong is all. If I had a choice, I would quit in a minute, but unfortunately, I don't. Now will you please calm down?"

Kendall stopped screaming and trying to escape; he nodded. Carlos and James got off of Kendall and he sat up. "Did you guys drug me? Because this pack is suddenly becoming extremely abnormal."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, according to the site, changing my pen name will lead to an extreme confusion and based on the dramatic tone of their warning, the apocalypse. So, yes, this is Kitten the Zombie, I just hate that pen name with the burning passion of a thousand suns. So now its this. Just to clarify.**

* * *

><p>Logan had commanded the boys to sit in a circle for his shining moment. Logan could finally tell someone his story, and his father's story. The anticipation made him tingle with excitement and nerves; this story would lay down the roots for a connection, a connection that he's never had with anyone.<p>

"Let me start off with my father's story…" Logan began.

* * *

><p>Mark Mitchell was not always the man that was destined for Hell. He didn't even mean to be the man destined for Hell. Things just turned out that way and they turned out that way because Mark Mitchell broke the rules. If anything, Mark Mitchell was a man who was supposed to be destined for a straight ticket to Heaven, but the Council made sure that didn't happen after what he had done.<p>

It was one black envelope that changed Mark Mitchell's course to the afterlife; one, simple misguided decision. His mistake began when he didn't look over the rules properly, he didn't know the dyer consequences of his mistake.

Mark was at the young age of twenty-four, yet was in bed at eight o clock at night to catch up on his sleep. He was just beginning to get used to being Death, his father had recently passed the duty onto him a few years back. _I would never curse my son with this horrible task, they'll have to pry this job from my cold, dead hands to give it to any child of mine._ Mark had always resented his father for passing the job onto him early. Now his father got to sleep, while Mark was constantly up all night.

It was on a Thursday when Mark heard the annoying sound of a burst of flames erupt from the end of his bed. He sat up, tired, not ready to part from his bed. "I hate this job."

Mark got up to get his gear from his secret chest in his closet. He couldn't risk any of his friends finding it and thinking he was weird. The whole idea creeped him out enough, imagine what his friends would say. He put on his cloak and gripped his scythe and snapped his fingers and he was gone.

He landed in the middle of a road somewhere_. A car crash, how gruesome_. He hated the gory deaths, they were so hard to look at. He turned to his left and saw a crashed red pickup truck into a telephone pole. _I bet his guy was drunk_, he thought sarcastically.

He approached the car like he'd done many times before, but he knew what he was expecting; driver face down on the wheel, probably with some head injury. He sighed and opened the driver's side door. That's when he gasped. Sitting in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. For a long moment, he stared at the her long, curled chestnut hair and her perfect and pale complexion in total shock. _A woman this beautiful couldn't possibly deserve to die. _

"I need to undo it." he whispered to himself. And with those words, the spirit began parting with body.

"No! No!" Mark screamed, wishing that she were alive.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. She had the softest voice Mark had ever heard, and that made his heart ache.

"I'm… I'm.. I'm an angel. And I'm here to help you."

The girl stepped out of the vehicle weakly, giving Mark a quick up and down. "You don't look like an angel. If anything, you look like Death."

Mark winced at her comment. "It doesn't matter. I just need you to listen to me if you want to live again."

A look of panic flooded the girl's face. "I'm.. dead?"

"Yes. Now. But not for long. I'm going to break all of the rules by helping you with this…" he sighed. "What I need you to do is close your eyes and focus really hard on rejoining with your body, okay? Then, I'm going to touch your forehead and then you should be rejoined. Got it?"

_She's even beautiful when she's scared_. "Got it."

The girl did what Mark told her to do; she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Mark snapped his fingers and flame soon sprouted out of his hand. He was about to touch her forehead when her eyes shot open. "Wait! Who are you?" she asked.

Mark didn't know how to reply. "I'm De-" he paused. "My name is Mark Mitchell. And even though I'm not exactly normal as you see me, I'm still entirely human and I hope to see you again one day…"

She nodded and then closed her eyes again. Mark waited a few minutes and the touched her forehead, joining her back with her body. Mark didn't expect to see her again, but he couldn't possibly lead her to her afterlife, he thought she deserved to live longer.

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Mark was catching up on his sleep. He was now growing typical to sleeping late on weekends. It was almost noon when he heard a knock on his door. He was incredibly opposed to waking up, he really wanted to just pretend he wasn't home, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that he <em>had<em> to answer the door.

Mark pulled himself out of bed and brought himself to the door. His eyes were droopy and he looked terrible, but in his moment of exhaustion, he could care less. He didn't care until he answered the door. Standing in front of him was the girl he saved a few nights back. The beautiful girl he prayed to see again.

"Hello. You're Mark Mitchell right?"

Mark stood there dumbfounded not knowing how to respond. "Yeah."

The girl then threw her arms around him and began to sob. "Thank you so much. Thank you so, so much."

He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest, not knowing what to say. Finally, the girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes and asked "Why did you save me?"

Mark had no idea as to how to answer her, so he was honest. "You were too beautiful to see leave this earth.."

She giggled and nuzzled her face back into his bare chest. "Can you promise me something? Even though you've already done so much for me?"

"Yes."

"Mark, promise me that you'll never leave my side until the next time I die."

Mark pulled her away from his chest, looked down at her, and smiled. "I'll do the best I can."

And he loved her, and he didn't even know her name. This was Mark Mitchell's biggest mistake, finding love. Finding someone to be with, someone who wasn't even supposed to be on this earth. That is why Mark Mitchell was sent away to the Gates of Hell, because he fell in love with the right person at the wrong time.

* * *

><p>A week after their wedding, the Council called Mark in for a meeting. Mark was very aware that the saving of his bride, Joanna Mitchell, also required him a punishment, but he didn't know what it was. But that day, surrounded by angry Council members, he would.<p>

"Mark Mitchell, it has come to my understanding that you have broken a major Reaping rule, is that correct?" said the tubby head councilman

"Yes, sir."

"Now, we have thought about your punishment, and we have decided on something very harsh Mr. Mitchell…"

"Yes sir, what is it?"

"Mr. Mitchell, you are to be damned to Hell on the day of your death for what you have done. You may not tell anyone about our decision. We want you to live life how you would normally and enjoy the last years of your happiness until your death. Do you understand?"

Mark stood there in shock. He felt sick to his stomach. "I guess I have no choice, sir."

The head councilman smiled and nodded. "Alright, then it's settled. Enjoy the rest of your life Mr. Mitchell."

And in that room, Mark Mitchell's fate was determined.


	19. Chapter 19

**I had to tease you guys with a dash of Cargan in this chapter. What could've been... :) I've decided to post 3 or 4 times a week but I can't really promise anything because I'm in a ton of clubs at school, but it'll probably happen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Council kept their promise and when Mark Mitchell died, they sent him to Hell. But there was a cruel secret they kept from Mark Mitchell, the meeting that they had with his son a week prior to his death. The meeting that declared that Logan was to take his father to the Gates of Hell.<p>

Logan was thirteen when his father died, and when he became the Grim Reaper. And his first reap was certainly his most horrifying one…

* * *

><p>Logan had been nervous and depressed all week long. <em>They're going to kill my dad? My dad is Death?<em> There were so many questions on his mind. The uncertainty of when death… he… would strike was driving him insane. Why was the Council doing this to him?

Finally, one week after the meeting and the first burst of flames he had ever heard (when he received the red envelope), Logan heard a second burst of flames from the foot of his bed. Logan crawled to the end of the bed to find a reminder-a black envelope. It was time.

Logan began to sob as he thought about what was about to happen. _I'm going to kill my father… I have to be a bad person and kill my own father! _Logan wiped the tears from his eyes, _I need to just get it over with_. He then noticed, folded neatly next to the black envelope, was a black cloak and propped against his closet door was a scythe. _This is my life now…_

Logan got out of his bed and put on the gear for the first time, taking the responsibility that the Council had placed on him. If he remembered what the original red envelope said correctly, his father was lying on the kitchen floor, dead. He slowly crept out of his room and down the stairs, trying not to wake his mother. He walked into the kitchen and his memory was correct, his father was lying there, motionless.

Despite his expectations, Logan was shocked by the sight. "_Dad_!" he shrieked.

Suddenly, his father's spirit awoke; it slowly rose from his body and stared at Logan with a distressed look. "They sent you?"

Logan nodded slowly. Mark's face twisted into a disgusted expression. "How _dare_ they send my son to do this, of all, tasks!"

Logan stared at his father with a blank expression on his face. "Dad, why am I taking you to Hell?"

His father's spirit stood up from the ground. "Logan, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but since I'm already leaving anyways…" and Mark told his son all about what happened, even though his original plan was to tell any Reaper that he was "a liar and a thief," he told his son the truth.

Logan could only sit there in silence and stare at his father. This was really the end, and it wouldn't be a good end for his father either. "Logan, please, be brave about this. We'll get through this. I'll be fine. It's my time now, we should go.."

And the rest Logan tried to forget.

* * *

><p>"Logan… I'm so sorry…" Carlos sad solemnly.<p>

"No, no. It's fine. I'm kind of over it now. I try to think of my dad in Heaven, you know?" Logan couldn't help but lie to himself; the thought of his father in eternal punishment made him sick to his stomach.

Carlos looked down at his feet. "Listen Logan, you're right. I take what I have for granted. I don't even understand why I hurt so much… I just.. I just.. I can't even finish that because I honestly don't know. I mean, yeah, I love Jennifer, but it shouldn't be driving me crazy like this. It's entirely unhealthy…"

James patted Carlos on the back. "That's what we've been trying to tell you. Look, how about I set you up on a date with one Camille's friends?"

"Or one of Jo's!" Kendall added.

"Or one of Jenny's."

Carlos shook his head. "No, it's not that. We all know I'm perfectly capable of being single. I didn't even _care_ about dating until I met Jennifer. I think the reason it's so hard is that I don't have the pack to back me up. Not one of you is single, you all have somebody. And for a while I had Logan, but…"

Logan's stomach tied in a knot. He felt like a bad friend and a terrible person. Carlos was his best friend and here Logan was, letting him suffer. "Carlos, I'll break up with Jenny for you."

Carlos stared intensely at his friend who was staring back at him.. James and Kendall felt awkward as the other two boys were caught up in a world of their own. Carlos finally broke the silence. "Why would you do that?"

Logan sat there in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. _Should I be honest? _"To take the pain away."

Carlos smiled at him, but then shook his head. "I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for me."

"But I want to." Logan muttered.

Carlos stared at Logan, speechless. He was too kind to him. "No Logan. Jenny is your girlfriend. You obviously like her a lot and it would be incredibly selfish of me to ruin that for you. I care about you Logan, and you guys too of course. I don't want to ruin your relationships for you, I just want to get better. And that definitely shouldn't come at the expense of you guys. You're all happy with your girlfriends, and I don't want to even ask to come in between that. I'm just a huge pansy, okay?" Carlos chuckled. "I mean, who else continuously cries over their girlfriend who dumped him months ago? Now let's talk about something else please."

The boys chuckled with him. "Speaking of girlfriends, I have an announcement to make." James said, taking advantage of the need for a change in subject.

"You have more than one now?" Kendall guessed.

"You left Camille?" Carlos asked.

Logan took a stab at it too. "You've finally dated every girl in the school?"

"No! All of you are horribly wrong! Logan, good guess, I liked that one. I am dashingly handsome and charismatic and all, but no, still wrong. I, James Diamond, school hunk and playboy, am in love."

The boys gasped. "Lies!" snapped Carlos.

"No dear Carlos, it is no lie. A beautiful cowgirl has finally tamed this wild stallion. This pirate is now at bay and has his fair share of booty. So Carlos, feel free to delve into the other half of the school." James winked at Carlos.

Kendall shook his head. "I… do not believe you."

"I didn't ask you to believe me. I just wanted to say it to someone before I tell her." James defended.

Logan patted him on the back. "Hey man, I'm happy for you. Love is hard to find."

Carlos smiled at the boys. "You said it man."


	20. Chapter 20

"_Logan!" _

"_Logan!" _

"_Logan!" _

_Voices were calling his name. Who! Who was calling his name! _

"_Logan! It's me!" _

_It sounded like a girl. _

"_Logan! Look at me!" _

_But it didn't sound like any of the girls he knew. Not Jenny, or Jo, or Camille. _

"_Logan… why don't you help him?" _

"_Help who?" Logan called back to the voice. _

"_Help Carlos. I know that it'll break all of the rules, but you should look at them first." _

"_Help Carlos with what?" Logan was confused. _

"_With me, Logan." Suddenly, disturbing the blackness of the setting, a burst of light devoured the night, and from that darkness, a figure started walking toward him. _

"_Who are you?" Logan asked frantically. _

_Finally, the figure stepped into view. Jennifer. _

"_How can I help Carlos when you don't love him anymore?" Logan screamed at her. _

"_You're running out of time Logan! You're running out of time!" Jennifer cried. "You're running out! Hurry!" she had begun to shriek. _

"_Jennifer what are you talking about!" _

_The light was becoming blinding as her voice got louder and sharper. "Logan! Hurry!" _

_Logan curled into a ball, covered his ears, and closed his eyes. She was hurting all of his senses. She began to step forward as the light tried to consume her. "Help him Logan. He needs you." she whispered. _

_The light finally began to take over her body. It reached out to her and grabbed her like vines and began to pull her into the black hole of light. "Quickly Logan! Quickly!" she screamed. And then she was gone. And the place was black again._

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes whipped open after the intense nightmare. <em>What did it mean? What does any of that mean? <em>Logan sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around his room, looking for any sign of reality to take him out of his trance. His eyes were attracted to the fishbowl on his desk; he had gotten the fish about a month after he met Carlos, his mother got it for him. It had lasted longer than any other pet he had in his life. But when his eyes locked onto it that night, it was dead.

"Great. Another fish dead." Logan sighed and fell back into his bed. "What am I going to do about all this? Am I even sane anymore?"

Suddenly, Logan heard a burst of flames. _Dammit_. Logan groaned and sat back up. He saw no envelope this time, but he saw a cloak similar to his floating around his room. "Holy shit!" he yelled and flopped out of his bed in fear.

The spirit whipped around and then quickly turned to face the opposite direction of Logan again. "Oh my God, I'm dead! Great! That's just great! Great! How did I die, Reaper? How!" Logan shouted.

"You're not dead…" the Reaper mumbled. It was a girl's voice.

Logan jumped to his feet. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Your fish is dead…"

"What?" Logan grabbed the Reaper's shoulder and whipped her around. The identity of the Reaper shocked him.

"Oh my God…" Logan took a step back, shocked.

The small, blonde girl began to cry. "I'm so sorry Logan, please don't be afraid of me! I don't want you to leave me! I really like you Logan!"

"Jenny…"

Jenny wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know what, I'll just do my job and leave, and never speak to you again, okay? I'll just leave you alone now…"

Logan dashed into his closet and closed the door. _Great, he's hiding from me_. Jenny began to sob as she made her way towards the fish bowl. She was embarrassed and hurt. _I'll never be able to be in a relationship, never ever. No one will accept this_.

"Come on little guy." Jenny cooed to the fish. The fish's spirit awoke and started to swim around the bowl. Jenny cracked a slight smile and reached her hand into the bowl to pull the fish's spirit out; she put the tiny, energetic spirit into a jar to contain it. Fish spirits were very energetic and free and would often try to escape to fly free. Jenny was about to snap her fingers when…

"Jenny! Wait!" called Logan.

Jenny turned around to find Logan in his cloak, holding his scythe. It was then when she understood what he was. Pet Reapers didn't have scythes, they just had cloaks, there was no need for a scythe, animals weren't stubborn like human spirits. Sometimes, human spirits refused to part with their bodies and so Human Reapers used the scythes to cut the spirit away from the body.

"Jenny, we're the same." Logan muttered, giving her a shy smile.

Jenny felt tears come to her eyes once again, but this time, they were tears of joy. _He's like me_… Logan dropped his scythe and walked towards Jenny, pulling the hood of the cloak from his head, Jenny mimicked him. "Jenny Tinkler, you are absolutely perfect." he said.

He took her hands and pulled her close to him, she rested her head against his chest and laughed and cried with relief. "You're like me, Logan. I've never met anyone like me."

"I haven't either Jenny, I haven't either." And for the first time in his cloak, Logan couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Logan began to look for answers. His nightmare the night before was a huge question mark, and Logan needed to solve it. Logan couldn't give up Jenny to make Carlos happy, he would never find a girl like her again in his life and he would not give up this chance. Logan was going to have to help Carlos in another way, and quick, because Jennifer seemed to be very adamant about him running out of time.<p>

Finally, after standing against his locker for the past five minutes, Logan saw her. Jennifer. She was surrounded by the other two Jennifers though, there would have to be some way he could break them apart… _Oh wait, I'm "hot" now, maybe they'll just let me talk with her alone… _

Logan ran to catch up with the Jennifers, and was able to jump in front of them, just before they left the building. He didn't know how to go about this, so he was just direct about it. "Hey I'm Logan. Can I talk to Jennifer alone please?"

The girls rolled their eyes. "Which one?" they all snapped at once.

"Jennifer Smith."

The other two Jennifers looked at Carlos' Jennifer. "Go." the two told her.

Jennifer Smith shifted her eyes awkwardly. "But how will I get home?"

"We'll meet you in the parking lot." the blonde Jennifer told her.

They began to walk away. "But… but!" Jennifer Smith called after them.

"Shut up, he's hot!" called the curly brunette Jennifer.

Jennifer Smith looked at Logan with scared eyes. He was clearly friends with Carlos and she knew was this was all about. "Hi Logan…"

"Hey Jennifer. I have something to ask you." Logan smiled at her.

Jennifer cringed. "What?"

"Jennifer, why did you break up with Carlos?" Logan crossed his arms and leaned against a locker.

"That is none of your business!" Jennifer barked and she began to turn away.

Logan grabbed her shoulder. "Listen, Jennifer, all I want to know is what Carlos did wrong. Just so he can improve I guess. I want to throw him back into the dating game, and I feel like he has the right to know why you didn't want to be with him anymore…" he lied.

"Listen, Logan. As much as I would love to tell you everything that's wrong with what happened, I can't. Maybe one day I can, but not today. I'm sorry." And she walked out of the school.

* * *

><p>"<em>Logan! Logan! With each day you keep running out of time! Stop letting minutes pass! Help him! Fix this!" Jennifer's voice called. <em>

"_I'm trying Jennifer! Not like you're any help!" _

_Once again, light penetrated the black environment and Jennifer came out of the light. She stared at Logan with hurt eyes and she began to walk toward him. _

"_Logan, I have a secret." she whispered. _

"_And what's that?" Logan asked. _

"_I can't tell you it's a secret. But I can tell you this, you're wasting time right now by sleeping. Wake up Logan! Stop being selfish!" she cried, her voice getting gradually louder as the light got gradually brighter. _

"_I'm selfish? You're selfish! You're the whole reason that Carlos is in this mess! You did this! You made him feel this terrible! Why don't you fix it?" Logan was growing angry. _

"_Because Logan! You're the only one with any power here! And he needs you now! Just listen to me! Wake up Logan! You're running out of time!" _

"_Running out of time until what? At least tell me that!" Logan was coming toward Jennifer in a huff of anger. _

"_I can't. You'll see soon Logan. Soon." she said quietly. And once again the light began to consume her. _

"_Wake up Logan!" she shrieked one final time._

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes snapped open. Jennifer kept interrupting the little sleep he got. He then heard a burst of flames. <em>At least she woke me up for work on time<em>. Logan sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. _Sometimes I think life was simpler before I had friends._ _I mean I love Carlos and James and Kendall and especially Jenny, but this is becoming stressful… _Logan crawled to the end of his bed to grab the envelope and go, but what he saw shocked him.

A red envelope.

Logan eyes widened. "_Shit_." he muttered.

He tried to think of who it could possibly be. His mother..? One of his grandparents…? Which family member would he have to suffer through this time? Logan began to tear up as he tore open the envelope. He took out the thin piece of paper and began to read.

_Logan Mitchell, _

_We regret to inform you that you will have to handle the death of a loved one. We also apologize for the grief you must deal with and are sorry for your loss. We are giving you this job a week in advance to allow you to be mentally prepared for this duty. We wish you luck with tending to this soul and we hope for the best for you after it. Here is the details of the reap. _

Logan felt a lump grow in his throat when he read the information below the Council's message. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and suddenly he had the answers.

_Name: Carlos Garcia_

_Time/Date: Friday, November 31 at 9:35 PM _

Logan couldn't bring himself to read anymore, but he had to. He felt like he was going to throw up. And he did when he read the final statement.

_Cause of Death: Suicide _

_Suicide._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to squoctobird for the Pet Reaper idea! And thanks to all of you who still read my story despite the fact that I was a lazy bum for a long time and didn't post!<strong>


End file.
